Never Walk Alone
by alh1971
Summary: After Gran dies, Sookie has an unexpected visitor. AU, Pre-Great Revelation. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Warning-If a stalker Eric is a turn-off for you, please don't read this little story. That way, you won't be offended and all will be well. This is meant to be a one-shot, and it's probably a topic that's already been done to death…but if there is enough interest I might expand into a longer story. Let me know what you think if you feel like leaving a review or PM. Rated M for a slice of lemon.

Ever since Gran died last month, Sookie had spent more and more time outside the house. If she wasn't working at Merlotte's (often double shifts to distract herself from grief that often threatened to swallow her whole), she was outside during the day sunbathing, gardening, or simply sitting on the porch at night staring at the moon.

Sundays were the most difficult, as she was off from work and aside from attending church, she often found herself alone with her thoughts. She dreaded the lack of busy time and often sank into a quagmire of grief, drowning in an overwhelming sense of loss. She had never felt so deeply alone in her life. She really was alone, for all intents and purposes. She and Jason had grown apart, never more evident than after Gran's death, as he was bitter that she was willed the old home and the surrounding land, despite the provision that he inherit their parent's home. Tara was busy with her newborns, and she found Arlene's condescending platitudes to be irksome rather than comforting. Of course, Sam had made sincere attempts to reach out to her, both at work and stopping by her house on several occasions. She was touched by his efforts and had even agreed to go out for coffee with him one Sunday, but just ended up feeling guilty that she could barely engage in polite conversation. She gently declined his offers afterwards.

The proximity of the cemetery was both a blessing and a curse. While she was able to visit Gran's grave daily, which seemed to comfort her on some level, it also magnified her feelings of mortality and alienation.

Tonight, after woodenly eating a frozen dinner after work, she headed out of the house to the cemetery to place fresh flowers on the grave (she had stopped off at the grocery store and bought some daisies, which were Gran's favorites). As she walked, she noticed lights on at the old Compton place. Since Jesse Compton died, the house had fallen into further disrepair, and so she was surprised at the possibility it had been purchased. Who would want the old house? Either someone wanted a fixer-upper or they planned to raze it and rebuild, she figured. She walked to the edge of the cemetery and stared at the house, searching with her telepathy for the mind within that would help provide clues to the puzzle.

She noticed a red corvette parked out front, but did not detect anyone's thoughts inside the house. She shrugged mentally, and then turned back towards home. As she walked back towards the front porch, she happened to look up at the moon, which was full and almost blindingly bright. She couldn't believe her eyes! For a split second, she thought she saw a man flying? Although seen from a distance, he looked like a large man, and his long hair trailed behind him as he sped rapidly towards the woods.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up again, she saw nothing but an empty moonlit sky and the trees swaying in the wind.

She shook her head. Now she was seeing things! She supposed stress and the consuming grief over the past month had finally caught up with her. She took that as a sign to call it a night.

She want back in the house and heated up some hot water in the microwave and placed the chamomile tea bag in the cup. She took the tea into the bathroom, sipping it as she filled the tub with hot water.

She immersed herself in the water, sighing as the hot water enveloped her tense muscles. How she ached! She tried to let her thoughts drift, and as she did, found her eyes getting heavier. She tried to stay awake, but her exhausted mind soon succumbed to the soothing bath.

She abruptly startled, hearing a loud thump near the bathroom window, strong enough to shake the side of the house. She sat up, sputtering and coughing up water. She had actually fallen asleep and slipped underneath the water! She couldn't believe it. That had never happened to her before. She had heard of this tragedy occurring to people, and until now had never understood how that would be possible (to someone sober, that is).

Rattled, she stood up in the now lukewarm water and hurriedly toweled off. She put on an old threadbare t-shirt she had stolen from Jason and a pair of boxers. As she combed out her hair, she recalled how she was suddenly awakened by the loud thump outside the small bathroom window and went to investigate.

When she went over to inspect it, she cursed when she noticed that the glass was cracked and a large shard had fallen out. What the hell had happened? She knew birds often flew into windows (she had seen their poor dead bodies laying outside on the ground underneath various windows occasionally), but it had always happened during the day. Did birds fly into windows at night? She thought it possible, but couldn't ever remember it happening.

She went into the kitchen and got some duct tape to patch the hole to prevent insects getting into the house while she slept. She put two pieces over the hole and then passed out in bed, falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

She was completely unaware of the vampire hovering outside her bedroom window, staring through the parted curtains at her unmoving form with an inquisitive look on his handsome face.

In the morning, Sookie woke up for the first time in weeks feeling somewhat refreshed. However, as so often happened, reality hit and a large wave of grief crashed into her. She experienced a sharp and sudden pain in her chest as she thought about Gran making her biscuits and gravy for breakfast, realizing with a deep and profound sadness she would never again eat her food, never share a meal, smile, hug, or joke again. She lay on her side on the bed and cried. It seemed like she did a lot of that nowadays, and she knew Gran would chastise her for shedding so many tears, but she couldn't help herself. She had read on a grief support website that it was better to allow yourself to feel emotions, to feel the pain and cry if you wanted to instead of ignoring or denying it. In other words, suppressing the grief would only make the healing process prolonged. She hated the term "closure," knowing deep in her soul she would never "get over" Gran's death. She simply hoped one day that the pain would become less acute and she could instead focus on the bittersweet memories of the woman who loved her unconditionally and was more of a mother to her than her biological parent.

After several minutes, she got up and took a hot shower and got dressed. She didn't need to be at Merlotte's until 11:30 for the lunch crowd, but she wanted to go outside and check out the damaged window. After two cups of coffee and an English muffin, she headed out the back door to the side of the house where her bathroom was located. She looked on the ground and found the shard of broken glass, but did not see a dead or injured bird (she was glad about that!). She shrugged and picked up the glass to dump into the trash and decided to call Terry Bellefleur, who was always helpful and a competent handy man. He was usually happy for the chance to perform odd jobs for extra money.

He agreed to come out and look at the window and get the supplies to replace the pane of glass, and after much encouragement accepted a modest sum for his troubles (in addition to the reimbursement for the supplies). Since he wasn't working at Merlotte's that day and was willing to repair the window that afternoon, she informed him she would leave the key to the house under her front porch mat. He agreed to replace it under the mat after he was done. She asked him to call her and leave a message with the amount she owed him so she could leave a check with Sam at Merlotte's.

She then decided to sit out on her lawn chair and read a book, but she had difficulty concentrating. She still had about another hour before she'd have to leave for work, and decided to go visit Gran again. She knew other people might think it morbid or pathetic that she spent so much time at her grandmother's grave, but she didn't care. She needed the comfort, cold though it was, by talking to her Gran and being near her in some capacity. As she walked on the little dirt path, she noticed large boot prints that pointed towards the grave. She thought it odd that the tracks led up to the edge of the grave but did not point away. It was if someone walked up to the grave and then disappeared. She frowned. The prints were not there the day before, and she wondered who had been visiting her Gran. She supposed it could have been Jason or someone from the DGD or even from church, but she had not heard any cars drive up, since access would have to made from either her driveway or...

An idea popped into her head. She would head over to the Compton house and see if the driver of the vette had been in the cemetery, as she was curious whether the new tenant had known Gran. As she headed over to the house, she noticed that the car was gone, and all lights were off. It looked empty and abandoned. She approached the house with some trepidation, but built up enough courage to climb the rickety steps to knock on the door. There was no answer, and no sounds within (listening with both her ears and her mind). She had a chill run down her spine for some reason, and bounded down the stairs in a rush, hurrying back to her house to finish getting ready for work.

Sookie was tired when she got home after working through the lunch and dinner shifts. As she drove down her pitted gravel driveway, she was struck by how lonely and cold the house looked. She choked back a sob and parked her car around back and let herself in the back door. She remembered that Terry had said he returned the key she had left for him. She went to retrieve the key but found nothing underneath the doormat. She lifted the mat and shook it out, and then checked the entire front porch but could not find the key. She was too tired to pursue the matter any further tonight, and figured Terry probably forgot to return it. She cut him some slack, as he was a good guy, but very damaged emotionally (and hence, distractible) since the war.

She went upstairs and checked his work in the bathroom. She was pleased to see that he had replaced the window, which looked good as new. She was so tired that she decided to take a shower and go straight to bed. She had brought a sandwich to work for lunch, and although she hadn't eaten since noon, she just wasn't feeling hungry. She was actually too exhausted to eat.

After slipping on a white cotton nightie, she lay down on her bed and cried for several minutes as she once again thought about Gran. She tried to sleep, and despite being so tired, tossed and turned. The house was stuffy, and her cotton gown stuck to her skin in a most unpleasant way. She got up to open the window to let in some fresh air, and hopefully get a breeze blowing into her room. The fresh draught actually helped, and she found herself eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Sookie had a history of talking and walking in her sleep ever since her molestation by Uncle Bartlett, which increased in frequency immediately after her parents died. Over the years, while living with Gran, who gave her consistent love and support, the sleepwalking and talking had decreased, but the episodes had a tendency to reemerge during times of stress. Since Gran had died, she had caught herself on a couple of occasions in different rooms, and had also awakened on the couch and even in the laundry room with no recollection as to how she got there.

Tonight, she talked out loud while she slept. On any other night no one would have heard what she said. But tonight was different. Tonight a vampire hovered outside her window and he heard her words.

He could not make out everything she said, but caught occasional mentions of a "Gran" and "come back, don't leave." The young woman sounded forlorn, her beautiful face stricken. Eric listened to her, strangely moved by her sadness and loss, surmising that the young woman dreamed about her dead grandmother, buried in the small cemetery near the Compton house that he recently purchased. He had heard her crying softly and knew that grief lay heavily upon her.

He had planned to restore the old property and renovate it into a safe house, as it was reasonably close to his Shreveport businesses while offering seclusion in this small back water town. He initially wanted to just demolish the rattrap and build anew, but didn't want to face the hassle of facing a backlash from the community since the house had been declared an historic property. The renovations were to begin soon, as he had already had hired contractors to start later in the week.

He continued to watch the sleeping beauty as he hovered outside her window. She was mouthwateringly ripe and voluptuous. She had kicked off the sheets as she tossed and turned, revealing toned, tan thighs and a glimpse of downy blonde pubic hair between her legs. He could also see her large, firm breasts straining against the thin cotton fabric of her nightgown, which clung to her sweat-soaked skin. He was truly grateful he had intervened when he had spotted her sinking underneath the water in the bathtub the night before. If not for his interference, she likely would not have been here lying in her bed before him, and that was unacceptable…He had plans for her...

He licked his lips and wondered if she would taste as delicious as she looked. He moved closer to the window and sat on the edge of the sill to get a better view. He could smell her enticing scent wafting through the open window. She smelled more appealing than any other human he had ever encountered in his 1000 plus years. He inhaled deeply and continued to watch her with rapt attention.

He wondered what she would think to see him sitting at her window and chuckled to himself. He supposed she would be terrified, and rightfully so, to see the large blonde peeping Tom perched on her sill. He knew she had caught a glimpse of him flying the previous night, which had led to his further investigation of the woman. He had initially planned to glamour her to forget the incident, but a combination of her beauty, sadness, and hints of her sweet scent had reeled him in. He had his day man do research on her while he was dead for the day and received information about her name, age, and other basic personal information. He also was told that she was single and lived alone…a nice addition to her allure.

He continued to watch the sleeping woman, when suddenly, Sookie sat up in bed and said, "Is it you?" He was so startled he almost fell off his perch. He considered flying away, but as he looked closely at her he realized she was still asleep. "Ah," he thought. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage."

He decided to answer her. "Yes, it is."

Sookie looked perplexed and pursed her lips querulously, "But where have you been? I've missed you."

He was initially taken aback but recovered quickly. "I've been here, waiting."

She turned towards him and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

He crooned in a low voice, "Come here, dear one."

Sookie stood up and walked over to the open window.

His fangs ran out as she neared, noting how her heart had sped up slightly. He whispered, "Invite me in, Sookie."

She obeyed. "Please come in."

He smiled triumphantly and easily half floated, half crawled through the window, without hindrance despite his size. He gently took her by the shoulders and guided her back to the bed.

"Sweetness," he soothingly breathed in her ear. He slowly pulled her hair from her neck and licked the tender spot over the carotid artery, priming it for his fangs. He then ever so gently inserted his needle sharp fangs into the vein, moaning as the hot and delectable nectar hit his mouth. Virgin. She was a virgin. Gods! He couldn't believe his good fortune.

Sookie sighed and began to softly pant, grasping his shoulders.

He was rock hard. He could not remember a time when he had wanted a woman so desperately. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and grimaced as if in a great deal of pain while he had a silent but powerful orgasm, shooting cum violently into his pants. He couldn't believe how intense the orgasm was, especially considering they had not even had sex. He shuddered and reluctantly withdrew his fangs, biting his tongue and bathing the wounds in his blood, which allowed him to not only heal her, but also inject enough of his magic into her bloodstream to begin a small bond.

Sookie whimpered as he licked the blood off her neck lazily.

He withdrew and stared at her with lust, his cerulean eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight. She was still asleep. Amazing. Had she awakened, he would have promptly glamoured her, but now he simply guided her to lie back in bed. If she remembered anything in the morning, she would likely attribute it to a dream and nothing more.

He pushed her gently back down into bed, where she curled up on her side and closed her eyes, her chest moving slowly and deeply, apparently falling into a calm and deep sleep.

He sat on her bed, watching her for several hours. He simply did not want to leave her side. Now that he had established a small bond with her, he felt even more compelled to be physically close to her.

He stayed right up until sunrise, deciding to go to ground out near the woods. He would rise and clean himself at the old house at sunset before seeking her out. He now had open access to her home given that he had a key and most importantly, an invitation. Before Eric flew out of the window, he glanced one last time at her sleeping form. Her days of loneliness and sadness were nearing an end. Although she didn't know it yet, she was now his and her life as she knew it would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

AN: Well, I was surprised by all of the positive responses and requests to continue…so, you talked me into it! Thanks to everyone for their encouragement, and I want to let you know I read each and every review or PM, and often get ideas or inspiration for the stories from your feedback. For example, I wanted to give a shout out to VAlady for her ideas about Sookie's dreams. Unlike my other fanfic I am working on right now ("The List" beta'd by the fabulous Lady Doughnuts), I don't have a well thought out plot for this story, which is basically writing itself at this point…so I am not sure how many chapters it will be. I'm having fun writing it, though!

I know it goes without saying, but please keep in mind, this is fiction, so while a pervy stalker Eric is deliciously filthy and fun, in real life someone who would do this needs to have the police called on them (I used to work in the criminal justice field and actually called the cops one time when I had a peeping Tom, who scared me to death when I caught him jacking off while looking in my bedroom window. True story, swear to God!).

Sookie stretched and luxuriated in bed, enjoying the way the sunrays penetrated the room with a warm golden glow. She rolled over and looked outside at the brilliant azure sky and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in over a month. She felt rested and relaxed…and somehow, strangely energized. She was surprised, since she had been battling fatigue for the past month, but she didn't question it.

As she lazed, she vaguely recalled the ghost of a dream the night before. As she chased her memory for the details of the dream, she could only hazily recollect seeing Gran walking away from her as a man approached. She could not remember details, but seemed to recall he was tall and muscular, his features cloaked in shadows. She suddenly had the image of the man she thought she saw flying the other night. She blushed, embarrassed that her loneliness and penchant for reading romance novels was taking over her subconscious. Indeed, she noticed she was feeling a bit more…pent up than usual. She sighed and suppressed her arousal, deciding it was time to start the day.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked…refreshed and vibrant (she giggled at her mental description). Her skin looked clearer. And did her hair look a bit shinier and thicker? Huh.

She shrugged and started the shower while she brushed her teeth. After rinsing out her toothbrush, she began slipping out of her nightie. As she pulled the top down, she noticed a small red dot on the bodice. She took it off and held it up, inspecting it closely. It was a drop of blood, she was sure of it. She looked in the mirror again and did not see anything but pristine skin. Well, maybe a bug bit her or something while she slept although, there was no telltale welt or discoloration on her neck or chest. Lord knows enough creepy crawlies found their way in on a regular basis given the age of the house. She put the gown in the sink, running cold water over the mark to avoid staining.

After her shower, she put her nightgown in the washer and went into the kitchen for coffee and a light breakfast. As she sipped her coffee, she called Terry to thank him and ask about her key. He was adamant that he left it under the mat and seemed somewhat offended that she was questioning him. She reassured him the best she could before hastily getting off the phone, telling him she must have missed it and that she would look again.

Well, it looked like she needed to make another duplicate key to replace the missing one. She briefly thought about changing the locks, but thought it overkill. Surely it must have fallen between the slats on the porch?

After washing up her breakfast dishes, she got into her battered Honda and drove to Walmart. She needed to pick up a few things anyways, staples like milk and bread, as well as more frozen dinners, fruit, fresh vegetables, and deli turkey. She didn't need to buy much food now that Gran was gone. She started to tear up again but made a herculean effort to suppress the grief. Not only did she feel better physically, she was also feeling a little stronger emotionally. Although still deeply grieving, her heart felt somewhat lighter and her chest didn't feel quite as tight. She fought to maintain her composure, and knew Gran would be proud of her efforts.

After getting her extra key cut, she grabbed the last of the food and toiletries (razors, floss, etc.) and headed over to the women's clearance rack to browse. She felt like treating herself to something new, and as she browsed found a cute light blue floral halter-top sundress, and the price was definitely right (12.99 marked down from 24.99!). It was the only one in her size, and so she felt a small surge of triumph as she placed in the cart.

As she made her way to the checkout line, she saw Selah Pumphrey ahead of her, talking on her cell phone. She was bragging about selling the old Compton house, proud of the commission she made on the sale.

"Yes, I couldn't believe anyone would really want it, to be honest with you. It was in deplorable condition. Mmm, sad, really. No, a businessman out of Shreveport bought it. His assistant handled most of the negotiation, and I only met him once several nights ago. He was absolutely gorgeous! I mean, like movie star gorgeous. And tall and well-built too, you should see his…" Selah turned briefly and gave Sookie a dismissive glance. "Well, anyway, I better go. I'll call you later. Bye now." She dug into her designer purse and paid for her purchases with her credit card before clicking on her expensive heels towards the exit.

Sookie had heard Selah's thoughts while she was talking, and the woman was thinking about asking a "Mr. Northman" out for dinner to celebrate the closing of the house and how she was confident he would jump at the chance to be with her. Sookie snorted to herself. Selah did not have poor self-esteem, that was for sure. She had also heard her thinking that Sookie was a chubby, uneducated hick before ending her call. What a bitch…

Sookie paid for her purchases and loaded the bags into the car. As she was about to open the driver's side, a flash of color caught her eye. A lavender rose was placed under her windshield wiper. She looked around, but only saw empty vehicles and an elderly couple and a mother with a toddler on her hip walking towards the entrance. She carefully pulled the rose to her nose, deeply inhaling the fragrance. Puzzled, she placed the rose on the passenger seat as she headed back home to get ready for her double-shift.

At sunset, Eric emerged from his makeshift grave in the woods, brushing the dirt from his hair and face. He flew to his property and showered quickly, changing into a pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt. Bobby had forgotten to bring a change in footwear (he would have to answer for that!), and so had to put his heavy motorcycle boots back on his feet. He slicked his long damp hair back and secured it at his neck with a black hair tie he found in a drawer in the bathroom. He had ordered Bobby to stock the master bath and bedroom with some of his basic necessities since he had found…other reasons to stay in the vicinity.

He floated down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and plucked a white rose from the vase of multi-colored flowers Bobby was instructed to procure. His day man was to have placed the purple rose (signifying love at first sight) under her car's windshield wiper at some point during the day when Sookie was otherwise occupied. He had texted Eric that he had followed her to the Walmart, which was when he had the opportunity to leave the flower unobserved. The white rose signified purity and innocence (but not for long, Eric thought with a wicked grin).

He had a consuming desire to see his new obsession. While he had briefly felt a compulsion to drain her completely last night (he found himself getting hard thinking about the taste of her blood), he was thankful he did not. He intended to keep her! But, he admitted to himself, he had to rely on his many centuries of experience and self-control to stop when he did. A younger vampire would not have had the restraint.

He flew with the rose towards the back of Sookie's house, staying in the shadows of the trees, just out of reach of the motion light's sensors. He was displeased. Her car was missing and he could tell she had not been at her house for several hours given the weakness of her scent around the house. Based on Bobby's report, he knew the girl waitressed at a grease pit a few miles away. He was aware that a supe owned the bar and was aggravated that he had caught a shifter's scent around her property. He deduced it was likely her boss that had visited her home. That was unacceptable. No male, no would-be _suitor_ was to ever come near her house again. He would see to it.

He shot up, faster than a bullet into the air, heading towards the bar. He landed on the edge of the shitty gravel parking lot, underneath the trees. He could easily see into the bar through the large windows lining the front side of the establishment. He zeroed in on her form immediately. She had her hair up in a high ponytail that trailed down her back and was wearing tiny black shorts and a tight white t-shirt that accentuated her ample breasts. While he appreciated the view, he had a blinding surge of jealousy, knowing that all the males would be ogling his woman. His reaction surprised him. While he had always been an extremely territorial man, he could not recall ever responding to a woman in such a way, not even towards his wife when he was a human over a millennium ago.

He decided to wait and follow her back home, not yet ready to reveal himself to her, especially in such a public setting. He walked to the back of the bar, to the employee parking area, and found her old car. He frowned as he placed the rose under the wiper. The car was a rattletrap, ready for the scrapheap. His woman should not be driving such a vehicle, as it was obviously not safe or reliable, and not befitting her new station in life.

He sunk back into the shadows and quietly left a voicemail for Bobby, instructing him to purchase a Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG, preferably in white or silver. He was to purchase the vehicle fully loaded and modified from the standard 5-speed to automatic transmission. He directed him to a New Orleans dealer who he had purchased from in the past, indicating it was to be put in Ms. Stackhouse's name and delivered to her property as soon as possible. Satisfied, he replaced the phone back in his pocket and waited.

After the bar closed, Sookie helped clean up and prep for the morning shift. As she called her goodbyes while walking out the back door, she immediately saw the rose under her windshield wiper, the white petals almost glowing in the moonlight. Smiling to herself, she pulled it out and walked back into the bar holding the rose up to her face.

She walked into Sam's office, where he was tallying up the day's profits.

"Sam, it's a really sweet gesture, and I appreciate it, but you don't have to keep leaving me the roses to cheer me up. Really, I'm actually starting to feel a little better."

He looked up, surprised. He saw the rose she was holding and his nostrils flared when he caught the underlying scent clinging to the flower. Vampire!

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Sookie, I didn't leave any roses. Where did you find that?"

Sookie was taken aback. She could tell that Sam was telling the truth by both his demeanor and his thoughts, which while snarled and often difficult to gauge, was coming through clearly given his strong emotional reaction.

"Huh. Well, I guess I've got myself a secret admirer. Maybe it's a customer? It's flattering but a little creepy, especially since I found the first one this morning on my car while I was shopping at Walmart."

That confused Sam. How could a vampire leave her a rose in broad daylight? He began to feel very worried (and jealous, if he was honest with himself). He stood and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Cher, please be careful. This guy could be frigging dangerous…a killer even." He gulped, knowing damn well what efficient killing machines vampires were. It was painfully obvious that Sookie had caught one's eye, which wasn't surprising given her beauty and sweet scent.

Sookie nodded seriously. "Yeah, Sam, I thought about that. I promise I'll be careful. Whoever it is knows what I'm doing and where I work, so it looks like I have a romantic stalker interested in me, huh?" She laughed weakly.

Sam didn't smile. "Look cher, why don't I follow you home? Make sure you get there safe and all?"

Sookie shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be okay. It's probably a harmless crush…You can't guard me 24/7 anyway and I promise I'll go straight home and run in the house. Besides, it looks like I have a new neighbor now since someone bought the old Compton house. If anything happens, I can always run over there if someone breaks into the house or something."

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach. Shit! He would bet his bar that a vampire had purchased the property, which would be ideal for a vamp looking for a secluded lair. He decided he would check it out later tonight. He would protect Sookie, who was especially vulnerable out there alone since Adele died.

Sookie looked at Sam, who she could tell was thinking a mile a minute, but she couldn't get a good handle on the specific details of his thoughts (though she could tell he was upset, as they were particularly red and tangled). She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back out to her car. Sam followed and waved as he she pulled out and drove away, vowing to watch over her.

As Sookie drove home, she kept checking her rearview mirrors, feeling as if someone was following her. She felt foolish, as it was obvious no one was trailing her since hers was the only car on the dark road.

She pulled around to the back of her house, a bit closer to the door than usual, and true to her word, she dashed up the steps and unlocked the door, quickly locking the deadbolt when she was inside.

She wanted to go visit Gran's grave, but under the circumstances thought it better to keep her visits limited during daylight hours, at least until the identity of her secret admirer was revealed.

She headed to the kitchen and put the white rose in the slender bud vase that already held the lavender flower. She was surprised that her appetite seemed to have returned with a vengeance (she had had to force herself to eat for the past month). She made a turkey sandwich, which she devoured. She still felt hungry, and also grabbed a strawberry yogurt out of the fridge, which she also quickly consumed. Although not completely sated, she refused to eat anything else this late at night. While she knew she wasn't fat, Selah's disparaging thoughts about her weight had hurt her feelings, and so she didn't want to gain back what few pounds she had lost since Gran's funeral.

Heading up the stairs to her room, she hummed under her breath as she took the ponytail holder out of her hair and stripped out of her clothes, heading to the bathroom to get the shower started (she was a little leery of baths right now given what had happened the other night).

Once again, she was oblivious to Eric's presence. He floated outside her window, watching her. He was brimming with anticipation and couldn't wait to taste her again. However, he decided he would try to wait and refrain from drinking her tonight. He was enjoying the cat and mouse aspect to this little game, the predator in him thrilling to the chase. He was also intrigued about her dream the previous night and wanted to observe her sleeping again. While she went into the bathroom to shower, Eric tried to let himself in through her window, but found it locked. He smiled to himself, knowing he could just let himself in the house using the spare key he had pilfered from underneath the front door mat.

He flew to the front of the house and used the key to let himself in the front door. Eric floated silently and quickly up the stairs to her bedroom. She was still in the bathroom, blow-drying her hair by the sound of it, and so he took advantage of her distraction by slipping into her closet. He left the door cracked open slightly, which gave him a clear trajectory to her bed. When she stepped into her room, he nearly growled as he saw she was nude, her delicious body flushed from the hot shower and hair dryer.

Sookie rummaged in her dresser and found a simple yellow cotton cap sleeve nightgown that she pulled over her head. She was surprised to notice that she didn't really feel all that tired. She went to her window and opened it halfway to let in some air (she hated that they had never been able to afford air conditioner units in the old house). She stepped over to her nightstand and cut on the small bedside lamp and then shut off the overhead light. She grabbed the current romance novel she was reading (which featured a large, broad-shouldered golden haired hero on the cover) and nestled on top of the bedcovers, since it was too hot to even pull up a sheet.

While reading the story, she became aroused at the description of the hero's ravishment of the all too willing heroine. She realized it was melodramatic and clichéd, but she couldn't help herself from getting worked up. To be honest, she had felt that way since this morning.

Sookie put her book down and cut off the table lamp. She pulled up her gown, caressing her breasts and tugging on her sensitive nipples. She spread her legs and reached down with one hand, moving her fingers over her mound, slipping two fingers onto her clit, which was hard and hot. She moaned as she pressed her fingers more firmly into herself, causing an amazing friction that began to quickly build in intensity. She moaned, and with her eyes shut, the vision of the man from her dreams popped in her head for some reason, which drove her over the edge.

As Sookie lay panting, she had no idea that the vampire in her closet had taken off his t-shirt and unzipped his pants as soon as he saw her raise her gown and spread her legs. It was torture for him, watching her finger her sweet wet pussy and pinch her pink nipples and not be able to touch her. He began stroking himself, quickly moving his hand up and down his thick shaft while he watched her writhe on the bed. He timed it so that he shot his cum into his shirt when she reached her peak. He was completely silent, but saw stars in his vision from the effort it took to suppress a groan. As he wiped himself off, he heard her sigh and turn over in bed. He continued to watch from the closet until her breathing became slow and even.

Since he was confident she was now asleep, he knelt down by the edge of the bed. He immediately became hard again from her scent; the smell of her cum mixed with her blood running through her veins was too much. He couldn't help himself…he needed to taste her again. He did not want to risk waking her if at all possible, and so decided to take the blood from her wrist instead of her neck or (his preference), thigh. She had one arm thrown over the edge of the bed, and so he bent down and licked the cum off her fingers before gently sinking his fangs into her wrist. She stirred and moaned, but didn't wake as he greedily sucked several gulps of blood down his throat. He was incredibly aroused, his cock painfully erect and pressing uncomfortably inside his jeans.

Gods! This woman's effect on him was unprecedented! He just did not react this way to other women. He withdrew his fangs and once again cut his tongue and laved the bite with his blood. He could feel himself more intimately connected with her from this exchange and smirked predatorily to himself.

He rose from where he was kneeling and tucked his balled up shirt into the waistband of his jeans. He gently sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for several minutes, musing. There was something different about her…something more than human, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He glanced at his watch and stood. He hated it, but he would have to leave early tonight, as he had several issues to attend to (many of which pertained to her).

The vampire was so focused on his thoughts and plans that he did not notice the owl that was perched on a tree near the bedroom was watching him intently as he slipped out the window. He also left before Sookie began dreaming and talking in her sleep again. And this time, she would remember her dream in the morning.

AN: Songs that inspired this story include "Never Walk Alone" by Megadeth, "Gonna Get Close To You" by Dalbello (which is the quintessential stalker song), "I Burn for You" by the Police, and "#1 Crush" by Garbage. All songs about obsessive love, in other words.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

AN: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to leave a review! In this chapter, Sam confronts Eric.

Sam remained perched in the tree for several minutes after Eric had flown out of Sookie's bedroom window. He was stunned and horrified. It was a dire situation of the utmost urgency. Not only had a vampire gained access into Sookie's house, but he immediately recognized that it was one of the most feared and notorious vamps in existence: Eric Northman, ancient Viking and Sheriff of area 5. While he had never met Northman personally, he certainly knew about him. The vampire's reputation had preceded him. Every supe in Louisiana, hell, every supe in the world, knew how dangerous and ruthless he was. He was one vicious and hardcore motherfucker you did not want to cross. Ever.

He felt sick and ashamed because he hadn't had the courage to interrupt while observing what had happened in her bedroom. He felt that he had essentially consented, through his inaction, to allow Northman to enter her home and lurk in her closet while she pleasured herself, oblivious to the danger hidden nearby. He had been frozen as he witnessed the vampire kneeling down and licking her fingers and drinking from her wrist as she slept. He was full of self-contempt, but to be honest, he was terrified of the Viking and it was simple fear and self-preservation that had held him motionless. He had been surprised that the parasite drank from her only for a brief moment and then stopped, which suggested that he did not plan on draining or turning her, at least not immediately. He hoped…God, how he hoped.

And…how the hell did he have a key to her house? The only thing Sam could think of was that Northman had glamoured her to give him a key and offer a formal invitation into her home. He and most of Bon Temps knew something about "Crazy Sookie's" telepathy although it was something she and Sam did not talk about often. He wondered whether she had read the vampire's mind…read his intent before she was glamoured. Had she realized he was a dangerous predator? Even if glamoured, surely she would have said something to him about Northman when they were talking about her "secret admirer?" Things just weren't adding up.

Sam's thoughts raced furiously. He was reluctant to come straight out and tell her about her vampire stalker. She was blissfully unaware of the existence of vampires…and of shifters. He winced inwardly. She was an innocent and would likely think he was crazy once he started telling her about the reality of monsters, the truth behind myths and legends...Shit! He would have to figure out a way to educate her about the supernatural world, and fast. He would call her tomorrow and ask her to come in early before her lunch shift. Yes, he would talk to her privately in his office. If he survived tonight, that is…

He mustered up every bit of courage and inner strength available to him. He would do this for Sookie, the woman he had secretly been in love with for some time. As he thought about her and the predator who had been feeding on her, he became infuriated, deciding it was time once and for all for his cowardice to come to an end. He had run out of time and would have to finally come clean…about everything, even if it meant risking her anger and rejection. Even if it meant losing her, he had to try.

He launched off the branch, his great wings flapping, circling the property before settling on a tree near the front of the Compton house. Once he landed, his worst fears were confirmed: Northman was indeed the new owner of the home. He could smell the vamp's scent all around the property. It was undeniably the same scent that had been on the rose Sookie found on her car back at the bar.

He dropped lithely down from the branch, once again in his human form. He waited for the vampire to emerge, steeling himself for the imminent confrontation.

Eric had flown back to the old house to discard his soiled shirt and don a fresh one before returning to his main residence. After he pulled on another t-shirt, he began making a mental list of several issues he needed to attend to tonight.

He first planned on contacting one of his private investigators, a demon hybrid, who he had on retainer. He wanted more information about her than provided by Bobby's brief report, including details about her extended family's history. She truly was a mystery to him. He could not understand his strong pull to her…it was unlike him to be so enchanted by a human woman. Or any woman, for that matter. He was an analytical man, one not ruled by emotions. However, since he stumbled across her, she had consumed his thoughts and he had begun experiencing feelings that were…unfamiliar. There had to be something in her history that would help explain his attraction, some evidence that she was more than human to account for his obsession.

He also needed to get email updates from Bobby regarding his myriad of appointed tasks, including some of his plans for Sookie. At some point, he would also need to check on the status of his various businesses and investments, but the management of his assets was well delegated. His child ran the majority of them efficiently even though she currently resided in London. He would summon her back to his side before the Great Revelation, but until then would enjoy seeing her from time to time.

As he went downstairs, he froze in the foyer. He immediately recognized a scent outside he had previously detected on Sookie's property. He smiled a terrifying grin, fangs fully extended, as he opened the door and stood on the porch.

A scrawny but well muscled male stood naked and defiant on his front lawn. Although the man was making an attempt to appear strong and resolute, Eric could smell the sweet stench of fear emanating from him and hear his rapidly pounding heartbeat. He stepped down the stairs with one long stride, purposefully landing with a heavy thud on the bottom step, his biker boots cracking the rotted board under his massive form.

"Shifter." He sneered with contempt, his voice low and threatening. "You are on my property unwelcome and unannounced. You will explain yourself." Eric had no false illusions: he knew the shifter had come to confront him about his interest in Sookie.

Sam folded his arms across his chest, an attempt at false bravado. Surprisingly, his voice was even as he called out, "I know you who you are, Sheriff. And I know what you have been doing. I saw you use a key to enter Sookie's house and I saw what you did. I know damn good and well she didn't willingly give you a key to her house. "

Eric was livid. The bastard had been spying on him and Sookie! He was also furious he had not noticed him outside the house, apparently due to his tunnel vision while focused on the object of his obsession. He would not make the same mistake again.

Eric flashed at vamp speed in front of Sam, causing the shifter to quickly back up several steps in surprise. Eric hissed in his face, "This is of no concern to you, mongrel. She is now mine. She is your employee, and nothing more. You will cease all non-business related interactions with her and will no longer skulk around her property. I have claimed her, and no other male will be tolerated making social visits to her home. You will now leave and not return."

Eric did not mention that Sookie's days of being at that shithole bar would soon come to an end, as he had no intention of allowing her to work there anymore. In fact, she would not have a need to work at all, as her financial burdens were now a thing of the past. She would have access to his great wealth and would never want for anything ever again (one of Bobby's tasks was to contact his bank to set up accounts for her, as well as add her name to his credit cards). If she wanted to pursue higher education or volunteer she would be encouraged to do so, but she would not degrade herself by wearing that skimpy uniform and subject herself to ogling or manhandling. He was to be the only one to openly admire or touch her beautiful body.

Sam was beyond terrified of the vampire, but the flame of his anger continued to burn hot and strong. "Oh, but that is where you're _dead_ wrong, vamp. Sookie _is_ my concern. I care about her, and I am not going to sit back while you drain her to death or glamour her into a mindless fucking slave!"

Eric snarled and began to advance menacingly. "My intentions are my own, shifter."

Sam was not cowed, and shook his head in disbelief. "You don't even know Sookie…hell, have you even met her and talked to her yet? Or is the extent of your involvement with her spying on her and leeching her blood out while she is asleep and helpless?!"

Although still enraged, Eric paused for a moment, the shifter's words having a surprising effect on him. He actually felt a slight pang of…embarrassment?

"I had intended on introducing myself to her tonight at her house, but did not since she was at your pathetic excuse of a bar. I wanted to talk to her alone, and not in a public setting."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet you did! How do you think Sookie is going to take it that you've been stalking her, and…sneaking into her house at night, taking her blood without her knowing it? Watching her masturbate while jerking off?" He scoffed. "She'll be so flattered knowing a rapist wants to be her boyfriend!"

That was it, the final straw. Eric was beyond enraged. He would not continue pointless bantering with this insect. Lightning fast, he reached out with his massive hand, lifting Sam one-armed by his neck in an iron chokehold.

"I am no rapist. I have never taken a woman against her wishes and never will," he ground out, his voice deadly and low. "And have you considered your own involvement? Are you willing to tell her that you were nearby, watching the whole show? Explain how you were able to look in the window in the first place? How do you think she will "take" that?

Sam kicked his feet and tried in vain to pry off Eric's vice-like grip, to no avail. As Eric was about to crush his neck, he saw a glimpse of pale movement in the cemetery. He unceremoniously dropped Sam to the ground, who lay there red-faced and retching. Eric immediately flew off to the edge of the graveyard to investigate.

It was Sookie, as he suspected. He could feel her through their small bond and detect her enticing scent before he even laid eyes on her. She was still wearing her little yellow nightgown, walking barefoot on the rough dirt path through the cemetery, before stopping to stand in front of her grandmother's grave.

Eric approached slowly and watched from behind a huge cypress tree. He suspected she was sleepwalking and she was seemingly having a one-sided conversation while facing the headstone. He could hear her talking softly, pausing in between sentences, the cadence exactly as if she was holding an actual discussion that only she could hear.

Her soft, feminine voice sounded pained. "I'm here Gran, but I don't understand. Yes, I trust you. I've always loved and trusted you. How do you know he's the one, Gran? Why tell me now? I don't understand why you waited to use it like that before you died. It doesn't make sense. It's not fair!"

Fascinated, Eric crept up closer, curious as to whom she was talking to. He began to suspect that it was no mere dream and that she was somehow actually talking to her grandmother's spirit.

Sookie fell to her knees and began to cry. "Don't go, Gran, please. I'm so alone. I miss you so much. Yes, I believe you, and I'll let him in, I promise, I won't turn him away…I'll do anything you say, just please don't go." Sookie choked out a sob and then suddenly and without warning fell forward, lying on top of the grave completely motionless.

Eric leaped over to her and gently picked her up in his arms. He turned and saw that the shifter had followed, staring bug eyed at them. Sam had his arms out, grasping his hands open and closed, as if to gesture that he would hold Sookie. Eric glared at him.

Softly, so that only a supe would be able to hear, Eric said calmly, "This ends now. Sookie is mine. You will leave, and you will remain silent about my…history and actions tonight."

Sam replied hoarsely, "I won't let you hurt her…"

Eric hovered in the air with Sookie in his arms and turned his head briefly to say, "She will not be harmed," before flying back towards her house

Sam followed them to the edge of the cemetery, watching as Eric floated through the front door that had been left open. Eric turned towards him with a grim expression before quietly closing the door.

Sam waited for several minutes, listening. He heard the water running briefly in the upstairs bathroom, followed by silence. He turned his face up to the moon, praying for Sookie's safety while asking her forgiveness. There was nothing more he could do tonight to help her, but he was not yet defeated. His human form seamlessly morphed into that of a hawk, and he shot up into the air, letting out a shrill raptor's cry as he sped away.

After dismissing the shifter, Eric's sole focus was on the beauty in his arms, who was laying limply, as if dead. He was concerned. Whatever had taken place at the cemetery was not a simple case of sleepwalking. He knew it was possible to communicate with spirits who had not yet crossed over into their final realm, though he personally had not had the experience. It appeared that the woman's grandmother had a message to relay to her, and one that apparently alluded to a man. He was intrigued but also worried about the meaning of the omen.

He floated upstairs and gently placed Sookie on her bed. He went to her bathroom and moistened a washcloth with warm water before kneeling at the side of the bed. As he began gently wiping her tear and dirt-streaked face, she started to stir. He froze, momentarily torn between dashing away and staying by her side.

Suddenly, Sookie's eyes popped open. She turned to him, a dawning awareness and surprise on her face as she whispered, "It's you!"

AN: Ruh roh! What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I wanted to respond to a recent guest review. Since it was left as a guest, I couldn't reply in a PM, so instead thought I'd address it here. The review seemed angry but was strangely flattering nonetheless, as the reader was irritated that I had not updated a new chapter to this story in a couple of weeks (meaning, damn it, she is enjoying the story and wants more!). She (sorry, I am assuming she) was against my somewhat ADD approach to fan fiction (i.e., working on multiple stories simultaneously).

Well, there is a method to the madness. I come from a career background that requires multitasking to the nth degree. Over the years, I have gotten accustomed to writing multiple (nonfiction) things at once, and I suppose I am continuing that tradition here in my fiction efforts. As I experiment with my writing, I find that when I get "stuck" at a place in a story, I switch to another to keep the old creative juices flowing (instead of just "shoveling shit" as Stephen King calls it when the muse has taken a vacation in his wonderful book, _On Writing_). Is this the best method I am adopting? Maybe not. But...I was stuck about how to handle the next chapter of this tale, as the story arc had reached a zenith with Sookie finally (consciously) meeting Eric. Also, since this story was originally intended to be a one-shot, I really didn't have a clear plot lined out (though it's slowly starting to gel).

Please be gentle with me, readers! I welcome constructive criticism from reviewers with a discerning eye, but this ole girl is only human! I write when I find time in between my part time job and being a mom to a very active 5-year old (often late at night on my laptop in bed, much to my husband's chagrin). I am experiencing growing pains while trying to work out how to become a somewhat decent author of fiction, which is a whole other ballgame from writing the stuff I am used to churning out at my job. Besides, I haven't been idle…I have written 14 chapters in sum between all of my stories since late May, which ain't bad!

Sorry for the long-winded AN, but there you have it. I am doing my best not to shovel shit and actually write decent, entertaining fan fiction (I hope!), with as quick of a turnaround as possible (despite my copious use of adverbs and passive voice-arrggh!).

So…Without further ado, here is the next chapter, which is dedicated to my cranky, tough love guest reviewer! xoxo

Sookie stared at Eric for several seconds as he knelt motionless by the bed, the washcloth grasped into a dripping ball, all but forgotten in his hand. Slowly, she pushed herself upright into a sitting position, her back against the old brass headboard.

Eric was fighting the urge to glamour her. The situation was most uncomfortable, and he was experiencing feelings that were…unfamiliar. Instead, he forced himself to remain silent by her side. An eternity seemed to pass between them, as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sookie was stunned, and on the verge of panic. Here in front of her very eyes was the man her Gran had told her about and shown her in the dream. It suddenly dawned on her as she gazed at his large form and long blonde hair, that this was the man she had seen flying the other night. It was real…her mind had not been playing tricks on her!

She whispered, "What are you?"

He held her blue eyes captive with his as he responded in a deep and decadent voice, "I am a man."

She took in a long, calming breath. "Yes, you're a man…but a man I saw flying in the freaking sky! How is that possible?"

He paused, carefully considering his words before responding. "It is possible…for one such as myself." He stopped, as he wanted to gauge her response.

Sookie slowly nodded, for the moment allowing herself to buy into this surreal alternate reality she suddenly got sucked into.

"Okay. You can fly. You are what…a superhero or something?" She gave a dry chuckle.

A brief, fleeting smile ghosted across his face. "Hardly."

Sookie stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When she realized he had no intention of explaining himself, she pushed on. "Alright. You're not a superhero. What does that leave? Alien? I don't suppose you had jetpacks on the other night either?"

He remained silent and continued staring at her. Sookie felt a chill creep down her spine, feeling as if she was being scrutinized by a lion, a great predator, who was calculating and anticipating her every move as he waited for the slightest movement before pouncing.

She shifted, pulling her legs under her body. "Well, you don't seem to want to tell me how you were able to defy the laws of gravity. Maybe we can at least start by exchanging names?" She smiled a small, nervous smile. "My name is Sookie, Sookie Sta…."

"Stackhouse." He finished for her, smirking slightly. The darkness in him, the beast within, was enjoying the game, and he was keenly aware that she was terrified.

"H…how do you know my name?" she whispered. Eric could smell the sweet syrupy scent of her fear that exquisitely heightened her natural honey essence. While the vampire part of him reveled in her fear and compelled him to take her _now_ and ravish her while she screamed in ecstasy, Eric the man wanted to comfort her. He paused for several seconds while he experienced the internal tug of war taking place in his psyche. Id versus superego. Vampire versus man. The man won…for the moment.

"Ms. Stackhouse…Sookie. Please allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Eric Northman, your new neighbor. I was walking on my property tonight when I saw you in the cemetery…talking…but there was no one else nearby, so I presume you were sleepwalking. I saw you faint and fall on the ground and brought you back here."

He gazed at her steadily, waiting to see how she would react to his safe and generic response. She seemed to be buying it, so he continued. "I apologize for startling you, but I thought it best to make you comfortable, which is why I placed you here on your bed. I took the liberty of cleaning your face." He said innocently, "I hope you don't mind."

She gave him an appraising stare for several moments. "Ah, then thank you Mr. Northman. For bringing me in. I, um, have had a history of sleepwalking since I was a child. I tend to do it when I'm stressed, and I guess it's been happening more often since my Gran died." Sookie blanched as she recalled the recent dream of her grandmother.

"You know…things are getting pretty damned weird. Twilight Zone weird. First I see you flying." Here she paused, giving a him a chance to respond. When he didn't she continued. "Then I have a dream where my dead grandmother tells me about you, that you'd be coming into my life…and that I should "let you in." Give you a chance, she tells me. I sure would appreciate it if you would tell me what the hell is going on, because I sure don't understand what's happening anymore..." Sookie burst into tears, hiding her face in embarrassment.

He looked at her and felt…pity. It was obvious she had been under a tremendous amount of stress since the death of her grandmother. He had heard and observed as much in his limited contact with her. She was his woman, and as his woman, this was intolerable. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Sookie, look at me." She continued to cry softly. He reached over with his long arms and gently pulled her hands down. She allowed him to hold her hands, though continued to shed tears as she stared at him.

He held her gaze as he spoke in a velvet soft voice, the cadence smooth and soothing, "You will no longer be lonely and sad…while you will you continue to miss your grandmother, you will be at peace. You are now my woman. You will come back to my residence in Shreveport tonight and we will share…"

"Wait a minute," Sookie sniffled. "What are you talking about? Your woman? Go back to your house?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Eric kept a stoic expression on his face as his mind raced. The woman did not respond to his glamour. Most puzzling. And…maddening! For the first time in centuries, he was actually at a loss. He thought furiously for several seconds.

"Sookie, I was merely suggesting that you have been through a lot and that you need to rest…"

Sookie interrupted him. "No, _Mr. Northman_, that is most certainly _not_ what you said. And I…I felt a strange sensation in my mind when you were looking into my eyes." She sat up in bed and gave him a level stare. "As I said before, you need to tell me what the hell is going on. You are…are you a man? I mean human?"

Eric returned her gaze. "I am most assuredly a man…human, though?" He paused before he took the step off the cliff. "Not for over 1000 years."

Sookie's eyes widened. "You're…you just said you are aren't human. And…how is that possible you are that old?" She began to hyperventilate.

Eric could smell the acrid scent of shock settling over her. That was not acceptable. He would have to intervene, and quickly.

"Ms. Stackhouse, please listen." When Sookie continued to stare blankly, he sat on the edge of the bed and grasped her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Sookie! I mean you no harm. I will protect you and cherish you. You will want for nothing…I wish for you to be mine."

Sookie's breath hitched as she stared back at him. "Yours? What does that mean? You don't even know me...and, and you never answered me, you've just given cryptic hints. You," she gulped, "you can fly. You're over 10000 years old and you're not human. So…just what the hell are you?"

He continued to hold onto her shoulders as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Vampire."

Sookie started to giggle, a nervous and maniacal sound. "Vampire! You're a freaking vampire! I've…I've fallen right into a Bram Stoker novel!" She continued to laugh, and Eric knew she was teetering on the knife's edge of shock.

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You do not believe?"

She continued to laugh bitterly for several seconds before she was able to finally compose herself.

"Oh, God help me! I suppose I do…it's just that when Gran said I would soon meet my soul mate, she never warned me that he was a vampire!" She groaned and grabbed her head. "Oh, shit! This is just too much! I feel like I'm dreaming but I know I'm not!"

Eric continued sitting on the bed, waiting for her next response. She slowly sank back, onto the mattress. He didn't hinder her while she closed her eyes and lay curled up in a ball for several minutes. Finally, she opened one eye and peeked at him. She sat up, leaning heavily on one arm.

"Well, I guess we're quite a match, then."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sookie chuckled under her breath as she said, "In my dream earlier, Gran told me I wasn't completely human either…she said something about my grandpa being a "fae" or something like that. I don't know what she was talking about. She called him Findon or Finnon or something. That wasn't my grandpa's name!"

Eric froze motionless. He was thunderstruck. Ah! But now things made more sense! Her intoxicating scent…her delectable blood…his woman was part fae! And he believed she was referring to Fintan. Fintan fucking Brigant, son of the fae prince. He kept his face neutral while fighting to keep his fangs retracted. His only betrayal to his thoughts was the slight twitch of one eye.

Sookie, ever observant, noticed the twitch. Her eyes narrowed. "You know something. You have heard of fae. What the hell does that mean?" She sat up higher in bed, her temper starting to flare, a match dropped into a pool of gasoline.

Eric returned her fiery gaze, unfazed. "The fae are what you would refer to as "fairies." They are a magical race, near immortal, and reside in another realm parallel to ours, which they call "Faery."

Sookie's mouth popped open in shock. "I can't believe this! So I'm part…fairy." She huffed, "And my dead grandmother came to talk to me tonight in a dream and told me she made a wish using a magic fairy thingie, a clue door or something, before she died. She told me she wished that I would no longer be alone, and for me to meet my soul mate. And it turns out he's a…you're a…vampire."

Eric, who had over a millennium of experience, was once again shocked speechless. He had heard of such talismans, but they were exceedingly rare and beyond price. How did her grandmother come into possession of such a treasure?

Sookie whispered, "I can't read your mind for some reason, but I saw on your face that you are about as shocked as I am. I don't know what all of this means, but I…"

He interrupted her, his eyes boring into hers in their intensity. "What do you mean, you cannot read my mind?"

Sookie gulped. "I…well, I'm telepathic. I can read people's thoughts. Some easier than others, but I can't read yours." She began to babble. "I know that's pretty weird and all, but in the grand scheme of everything we've been talking about tonight, I guess it's not that strange. I mean, you're a vampire and you can fly…and…and you're over 1000 years old. And I guess I'm part fairy, which I suppose would explain my mind reading…." She attempted to smile but only managed a tight grimace. "I'm losing my ever loving mind, I swear to…" she muttered under her breath.

She inhaled deeply. "The bottom line, no matter who are what we are is this…My grandmother, who I see now loved me more than I ever thought possible, made a wish as she lay dying that I meet my soul mate. So her granddaughter wouldn't be lonely…so I wouldn't die alone."

A lone tear trailed down her face. She looked at him with a strange, indefinable expression. "Based on what she told me, it looks like that might be you." She laughed weakly. "Lucky you. Lucky me, huh?"

Eric smiled and chuckled under his breath. "Indeed, I am lucky. You are exceptional. I thought you to be long before I learned about your heritage…and your gift."

Sookie looked confused. Uh oh. He covered up quickly by standing. He said, "It is late, and you must be in need of rest. This has been an…eventful night. I will leave you now but I will return at sunset…if that is agreeable to you?"

Sookie paused before answering. "Um…I have to work tomorrow night. But maybe we can meet afterwards? I…" her voice trailed.

Eric cursed inwardly at the thought of _his woman_ degraded again in that shifter's shithole bar. The thought of her going in to work after his confrontation with Merlotte was not…optimal. He did not trust that the shifter would heed his warning to keep his fucking mouth shut, even after Eric had nearly squeezed the life out of his scrawny neck.

He didn't want to alienate her by giving her an ultimatum…yet. He had noticed that she appeared to have a bit of a temper. Since he could not glamour her, he would have to handle the situation more delicately than he originally intended, as far as she was concerned. How he planned on handling Merlotte was another story, however…

He nodded his head. "Yes, that would be fine. I will pick you up after your shift. What time does it end?"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Well, it will be late. The bar closes at 2am, but I'll ask Sam, my boss, if I can leave a little early if we're slow." She paused. "I guess you'll be up at that time, huh? Is it true…that you can't go out into sunlight?"

He shrugged. "Yes, that is one aspect of legends concerning vampires is actually fact based."

"Um, not to be rude, but uh, what about garlic?

"It is not a repellant, unless it is breathed on me…it makes for most unpleasant halitosis," he joked, smirking at her.

She giggled. "Ok…what about mirrors? Can you see your reflection?"

"Yes."

"What about crucifixes?"

"We are immune, they do not harm us…that is, unless they are made of wood and thrust through our hearts. Wooden stakes? I'm afraid that is another truth."

Sookie's eyes widened, fascinated with the bizarre topic. "So wooden stakes…what else can harm you guys?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. Here he was, not only revealing the secrets of his kind, but also telling her how to end him…was this prudent since he couldn't glamour the memory away? He slowly responded. "Well…of course, we cannot be exposed to sunlight and are also repelled by silver."

Sookie mused in silence for a while, before she said weakly, "And blood?"

Eric studied her closely, searching for the reemergence of signs of shock. When he saw that she seemed to be handling the turn in topic fairly well, he answered her.

"Yes, we do not eat food or drink…wine." He chuckled at the Dracula reference. When he saw that she didn't laugh or smile in response, he said quickly, "Sookie, I am afraid that is truth. We are forced to survive on blood."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I…let's not talk about that right now…it's too much. I'm already on overload right now."

He gave her an understanding smile. "Of course."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh, one more thing…I was wondering, is it true you have to be allowed permission to enter a home? I mean, if I was passed out and all, how'd you get in here?"

'Shit,' Eric thought. 'I cannot glamour my way out this one!' He stared at her face for several seconds, not wanting to outright lie to her despite his recent attempt to glamour her. It was strange, but he felt compelled to tell her the truth.

Realization slowly dawned on her as he sat musing.

"You…you've been in my house before! How?" Her voice rose several octaves as she became more alarmed.

"Ms. Stackhouse…Sookie. I…must admit, I have recently been in your house, but…"

Sookie screeched, "What! When? Was I here?"

"Yes, I asked for admittance, which you granted." In his head he had a mantra chanting "don't ask, don't ask, don't ask..."

"I granted you "admittance"? What the hell are you talking about?" She paused. "I was sleepwalking, wasn't I? You freaking asked to come in while I was asleep."

Eric winced inwardly but otherwise kept a stoic expression on his face. "Perhaps."

Sookie's face turned bright red in embarrassment and rage. "That's…that's just wrong! You took advantage of me! You…you're a vampire…didn't you know I was sleeping?"

He sheepishly shrugged, a nonverbal acquiescence.

She quickly rolled to the opposite side of bed and stood with her back to the wall, facing him. "Well, if my verbal "admittance" was given while I was asleep and completely vulnerable, I want you to be absolutely aware, and it to be crystal clear when I tell you to leave my house. Consider yourself "unadmitted."

At her words, a silent wind began blowing in the room, as Eric's feet unwittingly began sliding backwards, towards the stairs. Sookie followed him at a safe distance, still furious, but drawn like a moth to the flame while she witnessed the unseen force moving the large man. She continued to watch as he floated down the stairs towards the door, which slammed open on its own accord.

Eric had a look of dismay on his face as his fingers grasped the doorframe. "Wait, Sookie…I can explain…"

She followed down the stairs and stood just outside of reach as he was forced onto the porch.

"There's nothing to explain. You took advantage of me!" Her face looked crestfallen as she whispered, "Gran was wrong…," closing the door in his face.

Eric cursed under his breath as he stood on the porch. Damnation! He was angry with her as well as himself. He hadn't meant for the conversation to take such a turn, and he had planned on relying on glamour if things did not go smoothly. Once that weapon was removed from his arsenal, he was left with limited options.

He thought for a moment. Well, he could kidnap her and take her back to his Shreveport home. She would be unable to escape his underground lair, which had access codes and retinal scans as safety measures. She would eventually grow accustomed to her new life with him, but…he supposed that would irrevocably further harm her trust in him. He wanted her to…want him as much as he ached for her.

He sat on the top porch step and continued pondering the situation. A horrific thought suddenly occurred to him. He would have to…court her, win her trust somehow over time.

But how? He had no experience in these matters and was not a patient man. In the past, if he wanted a woman, they came of their own free will to him, and quickly at that. He had no shortage of women throwing themselves at him, such as that ridiculously pompous real estate agent who sold him the property. When they no longer amused him (generally once he sated his appetites) he would use glamour to make them forget him.

He would have to call his child for some advice, despite his dread of her ridicule. Standing up, he turned and gave one last lingering glance at the front door, where he could see Sookie peeking out of the window. He bowed while maintaining eye contact, as he said, "I will be back, Sookie," before shooting straight into the sky.

Sookie watched in awe as Eric flew away in the blink of an eye into the night.

She rested her head against the window as she whispered under her breath. "Shit, Gran…what have you gotten me into?"

AN: I know, I know, it sucks that Sookie rejected him, but honestly, he deserved it a little bit, don't you think? He needs _some_ punishment for being such a naughty boy, doesn't he? ; )


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Your feedback is most appreciated! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to one particular reviewer, Kira, who asked very convincingly for me to post another chapter before she leaves on an archeological dig. Kira, this one's for you!

After Sookie rescinded his invitation, Eric flew straight to his Shreveport home. He needed to call Pam, but she was approximately six hours away in London and dead for the day. He decided to leave a voicemail message for her to call him back. To his surprise, he heard his child's live voice answer the phone.

"Hello, Master. I hope all is well?"

"I am fine. How are you able to answer the phone, Pam? Are you not in London?"

"No, I am in New York. I wanted to meet with the new designer I am bankrolling. I wanted to see the samples she created in person…and to get better acquainted with her in the process." She chuckled.

"I'll bet…listen, this is excellent timing, because I want to talk to you about…" His voice trailed off, as the discomfort about opening himself up to Pam's ridicule momentarily silenced him.

"Yes, master?"

"I need a female's perspective about…well….I am wondering how to go about courtship in these times. I seem to be unintentionally alienating this woman I have recently met. I do not-"

Pam's hysterical laughter cut him off. "Are you joking? Eric Northman is wanting to _date_ a woman?" She snorted and sounded as if she was choking.

"Pam," he barked. "That is enough! I am being serious. I have finally found someone who is worthy of my attentions. The issue at hand is that she knows that I am vampire, and that I have been…stalking her."

Pam's cackling was brought to an abrupt halt. "What? How did she…"

"She cannot be glamoured. And she is telepathic and, uh, part fae, apparently." He paused. "Well, according to her dead grandmother."

"What. The. Hell?" Pam shrieked.

Eric sighed. "It's a bit of a long story. Do you have the time?"

He could hear Pam closing a door. "I'll make the time. Please, go on."

He was annoyed. Her voice sounded excited, as if she was sitting down to a favorite soap opera.

Eric spent some time detailing how he had crossed paths with Sookie and how events unfolded. He began discussing his plans for murdering Sam when Pam interrupted.

"You cannot kill him."

Eric paused in mid sentence. "What do you mean, I can't kill him?"

"Well, from what you have told me, it sounds like she and this shifter have some history together, possibly more than a working relationship?"

He begrudgingly conceded. "Perhaps."

"You say you are trying to gain her trust, but if you kill this…Merlotte person, she will be upset if she figures out you were behind it."

Eric huffed, "Then how do you propose I get rid of him? He wishes to turn her against me. He obviously has romantic inclinations towards her. He…wants her for himself."

"Come on, Eric. Treat this as a business matter and bribe him!" Pam sounded matter of fact, as if the answer was transparent.

Eric smiled. Greed. Yes, that was the answer. He would appeal to Merlotte's greed to get rid of him.

"Thank you, Pam. I will be back in touch soon because we still have not, ah, discussed modern courtship rituals. I don't want to fuck this up."

Pam giggled excitedly, which grated his already frayed nerves.

"Oooh, yes, I will do an online search and talk to my friend here in New York. I am going to order you some books off Amazon that will help. Also, Dear Abby says…"

"Goodbye Pam." Eric hung up on her. He couldn't stomach any more discussion on the subject. Also, he needed to give Bobby some instructions that he wanted attended to later in the morning. He grabbed his laptop from his office and took it into his underground bedroom. He kicked off his heavy boots and reclined on the bed, propping the laptop on his legs as he began to type.

Sookie grumbled as the cell phone on her nightstand woke her from a deep sleep. She glanced at the alarm clock. Shit. It was 8:00 in the morning. Not an ungodly hour in and of itself, but considering that she tossed and turned until after 4:00 am…She grabbed the phone and saw that Sam had left a voicemail. She was about to play the message when her phone rang again, once again showing Sam as the caller.

"Hello, Sam," she croaked. Man, she needed some water! Her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton while she slept.

"Cher! Are you…you okay?" He seemed to be breathing hard. He had actually shifted and flown to her house and back to his trailer before calling her. He could scent that Northman had been there earlier but had been gone for a while. He had peeked in her window and it appeared that she was sleeping soundly, but still…he was beyond relieved that she had answered the phone.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm okay. What's up? Not to be rude, but I was asleep and haven't had any coffee."

He sounded contrite as he answered. "Sorry to be calling early and all, but I really need to talk to you about something…it's important."

"I'm due to come in for the lunch shift…can't it wait 'til then?" She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, desperately praying for at least a couple more hours of sleep.

Sam paused before saying, "No, Sook, I'm afraid it can't wait. Can you come in an hour or so before your shift? If not, I can come to your place…"

Sookie forced herself to sit up in bed while she held her head in her hand. "No…no, Sam, I'll come in early. I'm assuming you're wanting to talk to me about the vampire that bought the old Compton house?"

There was a prolonged silence. Long enough to make Sookie suspect that the call had disconnected. "Sam? Sam! You still there?"

"Oh, uh. Well, cher, yeah…um, I'd rather not talk about it on the phone…it's more of an "in person" kinda thing." He laughed weakly.

Sookie sighed. "All right. I know you're worried, and I guess I am too. Things are getting weird as hell and I was up all night thinking about it. But really, I'm okay."

Sam paused. "I…I'm really sorry Sookie."

That caught her attention. "For what, Sam?"

"For not stopping him from getting to you," he said quickly. "Look. I really don't want to talk about this on the phone. See you at the bar at 10? I'll have coffee waiting for you."

He hung up before she could reply. She was confused. "Huh. I wonder what he meant by that?" she said to herself. She rubbed her eyes and dragged her legs over the side of the bed. She sat for a few seconds before she willed herself to get up to go in the bathroom.

After taking a long hot shower, she felt a little more like herself. She threw on her Merlotte's uniform and pulled her damp hair into a high ponytail. She went downstairs and nibbled on a piece of toast and drank some ice tea for a caffeine jolt. She preferred coffee but decided to hold off since Sam said he'd have a pot of brewed by the time she met him at the bar.

She sat down on Gran's stool in the kitchen and mulled over the strange turn of events in her life. While she had been known as "crazy Sookie" since childhood, she had become used to the mixed blessing of her telepathy despite the alienation it caused. But now…since Gran had died, she had never felt so alone. She knew in that abstract way that everyone knows (actually she knew better than most due to the untimely death of her parents) that one day, her beloved grandmother would eventually grow older and die. And apparently, Adele had known she was dying and had given a lot of thought about her granddaughter's emotional welfare. Enough to use some sort of magic fairy monkey's paw before she died to ensure that she wouldn't be alone…and for her to meet her soul mate.

She shook her head and stood up, walking into the living room. She removed a framed photo of her grandmother from the fireplace mantle and stared at it.

"Really, Gran? I appreciate that you thought about me and I know you did it out of love, but…a vampire?" She searched the picture, trying to look at her grandmother as if through the eyes of a stranger. Because that was how she felt right now…how well did she really know her Gran? How well did she know Adele, the woman? What other secrets lay behind those smiling hazel eyes?

She shook herself out of her woolgathering and looked at her watch. It was 9:15, which gave her time to return some books to the library before she met with Sam.

She drove into the near empty lot, parking next to a late model Lexus. She went inside to turn in the books instead of sliding them into the drop because she wanted to peruse the "new release" section. She happily walked down the aisle (being surrounded by books always made her feel at peace for some reason), when she heard a familiar, unpleasant voice.

Selah Pumphrey was talking to Barbara Beck, the head librarian. She was using her best syrupy southern belle voice.

"I was wondering if I could leave a few of my flyers and business cards here at the front desk? I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first before I presumed to leave them."

Sookie could read both of their thoughts, which basically boiled down to Barbara's dislike of the pretentious woman and Selah's suspicions that the librarian had trashed the self-marketing materials that she had left a few days ago (she was right about that!).

Sookie strolled up the aisle, nonchalantly peeking over at them while pretending to flip through a book.

Barbara smiled politely at her and said, "You can pin them on the bulletin board up front where people have want ads and such."

Selah leaned over and smiled a tight, disingenuous smile at her as she bit out, "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She seemed to pull her façade of genteel magnolia back on quickly and asked, "Do you have any new cookbooks in? Especially one that has Italian dishes? I have a gentleman I'm going to invite to my place for a home cooked meal. He's a big boy, so I am sure he'll have a huge appetite…"

Sookie froze as she saw Eric in Selah's thoughts. Or, to put it mildly, she watched Eric fucking her brains out from behind while Selah was on all fours. She suddenly had a hot wave of jealousy crash into her, causing blood to rise to her cheeks. She turned and marched out as Selah prattled on to Barbara, who was escorting her to the cookbook section.

Sookie got into her car and slammed the door, stewing as she reviewed Selah's thoughts, which were running in a loop inside her head. She suddenly remembered Selah bragging about selling the house to Eric and discussing his good looks to a friend on the phone in Walmart. She could tell by the tone of her thoughts that she was merely fantasizing about bedding him, but Sookie couldn't help the stab of envy that sliced through her chest. And…a burning desire to go back in the library and knock the living shit out of the stuck-up realtor. She felt strangely possessive, her inner cavewoman grunting to her to defend her mate.

She became aware of her thoughts. What was that? Mate? Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, what was wrong with her thinking like that?

Her cheeks flaming crimson, she started her old car and gunned it towards Merlotte's.

After Sam had gotten off the phone with her, he paced back and forth in his trailer.

Last night was a complete clusterfuck. One of the hardest things he had ever done in his life was watch while Northman carried the woman he loved back into her house while he stood by, helpless. It was even worse than seeing the vampire peep at her and drink her blood while she slept. It felt like he was truly losing her. And he would, if he didn't do something quick.

He was going to lay it all on the line for her when she came to the bar. It was his time to come clean, to let her how he felt about her. And…to warn her about the Sheriff. He knew damned good and well that Northman wasn't going to let him live much longer, and so he disregarded his threat to remain silent. He would at least give Sookie a head's up about what the hell was really going on before he was taken out.

He continued to pace as he heard a car drive up behind the bar, between the employee parking lot and the front of his trailer. He looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar blue BMW. An unassuming man with wire rimmed glasses, wearing dress slacks and a polo shirt got out of the car, carrying a manila envelope. He looked around with a vague look of distaste on his face as he made his way to Sam's trailer.

Sam opened the door before the man knocked. He looked startled for a moment before his snobby veneer slid back into place.

"Yes, sorry to bother you sir. I see I caught you at an inopportune time." Here he looked disapprovingly at Sam, who stood barefoot and shirtless in his faded jeans.

Sam gave him an unfriendly stare. "Yeah, I'm busy. I was about to have a meeting with an employee of mine." He began to close the door when the man blocked it with his foot. Sam looked at him incredulously. The guy had balls.

"I really am sorry to bother you, but I am afraid I must relay a message to you of the utmost importance. I insist that you hear me out."

"Get your goddamn foot out of my house, first mister. We can talk for a minute on the porch. You got five minutes."

Sam pushed his way out, forcing the man to back up.

The man cleared his throat. "Ah, I apologize. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bobby Burnham and I am a representative of Mr. Northman. I was told to offer you a monetary incentive to…"

Sam interrupted him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Bobby shook his head. "I assure you sir, I am serious. Mr. Northman is prepared to offer you the sum of one million dollars for your bar."

Sam's eyes shot open wide as he laughed. "A cool mil. For this piece of shit?" He continued to chuckle until Bobby spoke again. His words had an immediate sobering effect.

"I was told to explain to you that the offer is conditional. If you agree to the sale of the property for the proposed amount, you will leave Louisiana immediately and cease all contact with Ms. Stackho…"

He choked off as Sam grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him off the porch. Sam's face was bright red, the veins popping out on his neck and face.

"You tell that piece of shit that he can shove his offer where the sun don't…well, hell, I guess the sun never shines on any part of him, now does it? He can keep his damn blood money." He continued to stalk Bobby while the other man made a hasty retreat and got back into his car. Sam followed him and yelled out, "And stay the hell off my property!"

Bobby peeled out, spraying gravel onto Sam, causing him to jump back to avoid flying rocks. As Sam watched him drive away, he shook his head in amazement.

He had to admit, the money was tempting. If it was just a matter of selling the bar, he'd give it up for that price in a heartbeat. But…not with the strings attached, and sure as hell not to Northman. Sookie meant too much to him.

Speaking of Sookie, he glanced at his watch and saw that he needed to hurry up and get ready before she arrived…

As Sookie pulled into the back of Merlotte's, she saw Sam standing over by the employee entrance, waiting for her. He smiled and waved as she got out of the car.

"Hey cher! Thanks for coming in early."

"No problem. I needed to get up and run a couple of errands anyways." She yawned and looked at him sheepishly.

" Jeez. You look like you could use some coffee. Come on inside. I made it nice and strong for you."

Sookie went in as Sam held the door open for her. They made their way to the bar, where he began pouring them both a cup of coffee. He bent down to the small fridge behind the counter and took out a carton of half and half and sat it next to the sweetener. She poured some in her cup and added a couple of Equals while using one of the plastic stir straws. He followed suit, but kept his black.

Sookie brought the cup up to her face, taking in a deep breath of the comforting aroma.

"Mmmm. This smells great. You used your private stock, not that Folger's shit." He nodded and grinned.

She took a sip and looked at him questioningly as he made his way towards her from behind the bar.

"Sook, let's go sit down in my office on the couch. It's more comfortable. You okay with that?"

She nodded and followed him, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Sure, Sam, but somehow I get the feeling you're stalling for time."

He remained silent as they entered his office. He pulled the small coffee table closer to the couch so they could put their cups down.

After they both sat, he angled himself towards her.

"Sookie. I have so much I want to tell you, but I feel like I just don't have the right words to express or explain myself. Not without sounding like an asshole or a liar. I…" He looked at her intently while reaching for her hand. "I want you to read my mind, cher. You'll see that my thoughts don't lie."

Her gut told her to get up and leave, but she couldn't help but take a peek into his tangled, red thoughts.

She listened in for just a few seconds but it was enough to cause her to gasp.

She jerked her hand away and gave him a wary look. "What the hell Sam? You're a…what's a shifter? And you…you think you love me, but why now, Sam? Is this all about Eric?"

Sam grabbed her shoulders. "Cher, I've been wanting to tell you for so long…about my shifting, about my feelings for you, but it just never seems like the time is right…and I wasn't sure how you'd react to…"

"Stop right there, Sam. That's bullshit and you know it! I've known you had feelings for me for some time, but it hurt that you never had the guts to say anything. I tried to stay out of your thoughts out of respect for your privacy…but all this time you've been hiding a bigger secret…" She paused and frowned. "You really can turn into animals?"

He nodded his head. She took his hand in hers again. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him as an owl sitting on a branch, looking through his eyes into her bedroom window. Seeing her…

She jumped up. "You sonofabitch! I can't believe you were peeping through my window! Oh my God, you saw me…" Sookie turned bright red and ran out the door.

Sam was mortified. This was not the way he had wanted his confession to her to go! And to be honest, he hadn't meant for her to know he had seen her masturbating. He had instead wanted to show her that he had seen Eric sneaking into her room. It had just popped into his head, clear as day…and sure as hell backfired on him, making him look like a pervert and not the damned vampire, who he felt was the true culprit.

He ran after her. "Sookie, please wait! Let me explain!"

She jumped into her car and took off in a rush, narrowly missing the dumpster as she backed up. While she drove away, hot tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the sting of humiliation and betrayal.

Heading back to her house, she cursed under her breath. "Fuck men. Humans, vampires, shifters, fairies, sasquatch, aliens…and whatever the hell else is out there. Lying, conniving, manipulative bastards…I'm done with all of them!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews! BTW, I borrowed the idea of Eric as a "beautiful monster" based on a guest reviewer's comment. I know a lot of you are wanting Sam to disappear, but sorry, he is a very stubborn man in this story and just isn't going away for a while.

By the time Sookie got to Hummingbird Lane, her tears had dried up but the hurt and humiliation had intensified. Sam's accidental admission that he had peeked in on her while she was pleasuring herself had been mortifying, but now that she thought about it more, she refused to allow herself to feel bad. Men did it all the time, unapologetically. She was a single woman who had needs that sure as hell weren't being met and if she felt like it, then she would by God do it. It was none of Sam's or anyone's damned business!

She thought back to her failed attempts at dating and the few times she had come close to doing the deed. Invariably, the men's unflattering thoughts during their intimacy were like the mental equivalent of a freezing cold shower. JB had been the only man she had dated who she could remotely tolerate because of his kind and simple nature and relatively benign thoughts, but…he just wasn't the one for her. That ship sailed long ago and he was with Tara now, anyway.

Suddenly, after a long romantic dry spell, she had two suitors, one of whom she had known for years and considered a close friend, and the other a virtual stranger. It appeared they were not on friendly terms with one another based on Sam's thoughts (to put it mildly), but they had something in common: both were not exactly "normal" guys, and both had humiliated her.

Maybe it was a tad melodramatic, but she felt disgusted by men in general (hell, what girl hadn't felt that way at one time or another?). From being molested by her uncle as a child, to her current bizarre experiences with Sam and Eric, she was fed up. Despite Gran's fear about her being alone, she was going to be that way, by choice. At least for a while. Maybe one day she'd meet a decent fella who would do right by her. But until then…

As her old car bounced up and down on the uneven gravel driveway, she saw a van idling in her yard. On the side in flowing script was written "_Summerlin Florist and Gifts…Shreveport Florist Since 1947._" There was also two luxury vehicles parked on the right side of the van, annoyingly blocking her access to the back of the house where she usually parked.

She pulled in beside the van as a middle aged woman with a brown bob jumped out of the driver's side. Her thoughts indicated she had been waiting for a while. A twenty-something male exited the passenger side and stood, apparently waiting for instructions from the older woman.

Sookie glanced to the right, over at a man with glasses who stood by a silver car. He looked impatient and annoyed. As she peeked into his thoughts, her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

The woman attempted to talk to her while the man approached. Before she could begin speaking, he rudely interrupted her. "Ms. Stackhouse. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bobby Burnham and I am the assistant of…"

"Eric Northman," Sookie said slowly, as if in a daze.

He appraised her warily. "That is correct. And if I may…"

The woman glared at him and spoke up, overriding his voice. "Hello dear, I am sorry to interrupt, but we need to get the flowers out of the van because I am due back at the shop. We can either leave them on the porch or can begin taking them into your house if you'd like." She wasn't sure, but she suspected that the irritating man was the one who had ordered on behalf of a Mr. Northman. The caller had paid her triple usual delivery fee in order to rush them out to arrive this morning. He had insisted and was quite rude about it. However, since the order was huge (he had cleaned out her entire stock of red roses causing her to scramble to obtain more from her supplier), she acquiesced, her curiosity even leading her to deliver them herself.

Sookie turned to her, a frown on her face.

"I'm not sure you've got the right person's house. I uh, wasn't expecting any flowers or anything."

The woman smiled at her. "You _are_ Sookie Stackhouse, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, we've got the right person! Now, where do you want us to put the flowers?"

"Well, I guess if you don't mind, you can bring them in and set them down wherever you find space in the kitchen and dining room." She went to unlock her front door.

She walked back down the steps towards Bobby. She could tell by the hostile tone of his thoughts that he thought her to be backwoods trash, and was incredulous that "Mr. Northman" would waste his money and energy on her.

She eyed him speculatively as he huffed and began again. "Yes, as I was saying before we were interrupted." He shot the florist a dirty look and said, "I work for Mr. Eric Northman, who you may know has purchased the property adjacent to the cemetery." He paused and proceeded as if citing a memorized script, although it seemed to pain him.

"He wishes to apologize in advance for any noise that you may hear coming from his property, as he is having contractors begin remodeling of the house and land starting today. As an act of good faith and apology for the disturbance, he wanted to bestow several gifts…."

Sookie interrupted him as she stared wide-eyed at the sleek, silver Mercedes. "I…I can't accept that! I mean, a car…a Mercedes? No…no, I'm sorry, but please tell Mr. Northman that while I appreciate his generosity and…"

"I apologize, ma'am, but the vehicle's title is in your name, as is the insurance for the car, which has been paid in full for the next year." He handed her an envelope and a set of keys, which were attached to a jewel encrusted letter "S" keychain. She froze in shock, her mind racing and riffling through several emotions at once: shock, anger, embarrassment, and…to be honest, did she feel a smidgeon flattered? She gave herself a mental slap and started to rebut his offer, but the man had turned back towards his car and had popped open the trunk. He retrieved several small boxes, which he thrust at her, causing her to reach out and grasp them instinctively.

"He also requested that you accept these…small tokens of his affection. He asked that you read the card on top before you open the gifts." He gave her a small, begrudging nod as he hastily made his way back to his car. He was pissed. He had been required to go above and beyond the call of duty, as far as he was concerned given that he had to contact the owners of the stores (at their private numbers) to express ship the jewelry via private couriers. As soon as he checked in with the contractors due to arrive at Mr. Northman's property, his distasteful tasks for the day would be completed. After his run-in with that hick bar owner, he was in a particularly foul mood and wanted nothing more than to return to his Shreveport condo and get some sleep.

Sookie stood and watched him, while listening to his mental grumbling, which basically boiled down to "all that money wasted for an illiterate cow." He revved his engine and turned sharply in his BMW, which bumped haphazardly down her driveway. She could hear him cursing the damage to the undercarriage of his car from the rocks as he drove away.

The florist came up to her with a huge grin on her face.

"You sure do have quite a romantic boyfriend, Ms. Stackhouse, you lucky lady! Now, I have put the bouquets in the kitchen and dining room, as you requested, but I'm afraid I also had to put a couple in the foyer, because I ran out of room. We'd be more than happy to go back in and arrange them to where…"

Sookie cleared her throat, as her mouth had suddenly dried up. "No, no need, that's fine…I appreciate it."

The woman nodded her head and said, "I put the delivery receipt on the dining room table." She looked worriedly at Sookie, who seemed bewildered.

"Well, I sure hope you enjoy them. I'll bet your whole house already smells wonderful!" When Sookie didn't answer her, she shrugged and signaled for her employee to get into the van. "You take care now, you hear?" Sookie continued to stare off into space while the van drove away.

She was left standing with the car keys, envelope, and stack of boxes in her arms. A large crow landed on a tree and cawed loudly at her, jolting her out of her haze.

She slowly climbed the porch steps and gasped when she opened the door. Her house looked like a florist shop! Her dining room table, kitchen counter, and even the floor were crowded with numerous red rose bouquets. They were all arranged in expensive looking, heavy crystal vases. The florist was right: her house did smell amazingly fragrant...but talk about overkill! She entered her living room and placed the boxes and car keys on her coffee table and went back to the foyer, moving two of the arrangements temporarily to the bottom stair step to clear a path from the front door.

She plopped onto the couch and stared at the pile of gifts for several moments before summoning the courage to lift the silver envelope that sat on top of the boxes. The envelope was blank, as was the front of the card, which was on heavy white stock paper. She held it in her trembling hand and began to read:

Sookie,

I wish to extend my sincerest apologies. It was not my intention to cause you any distress or embarrassment. Please accept these small tokens of atonement.

I will see you soon.

Eric N

P.S. The Van Cleef & Arpels pieces reminded me of your…unusual heritage. The Tiffany jewelry was selected to echo the beautiful blue of your eyes.

She reread the note several times. She shook her head in amazement. It was more than obvious that his idea of a "small token" was vastly different than hers. And she snorted at the real reason he had sent the gifts, not the bogus story about "noise" he had fed to his assistant. She considered returning the boxes to him, unopened, but curiosity finally got the better of her.

She reached for the top two white boxes, which had the unfamiliar name "Van Cleef & Arpels" in simple lettering, with a "V, C" and "A" logo on the corner. The smaller of the boxes revealed a beautiful platinum and diamond brooch, in the shape of a winged fairy. She marveled at its beauty and set it to the side. The second box held a platinum and diamond banded watch, with the image of the same fairy set in the middle of the watch face; her wand pointing to the hour and a wingtip indicating the minutes. She was at a loss…she could only guess at how much something like this would cost, as it was completely beyond her frame of reference. She placed the beautiful jewelry back in the boxes and set them aside.

She recognized the teal colored Tiffany's boxes that were wrapped in ivory ribbon (Tara had ordered a charm for herself several months ago and Sookie had seen the box it had arrived in). The boxes contained a matching platinum necklace, drop earrings, and ring, each with pear-shaped sapphires surrounded by diamonds. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She placed all of the jewelry back in their boxes and sat back heavily into the couch.

She was stunned by the amount of money this man…this obviously _wealthy_ man had lavished upon her without any hesitation. The implication of such gifts and the platinum and jeweled encrusted strings that would be attached to them made her cringe.

She stared at the wall for several minutes until she heard a vehicle driving towards her house. She shot up and peeked out the window. Damn! It was Sam. He actually had the gall to show up at her house after this morning? Well, she sure wasn't in the mood for him. Or any man, for that matter.

She yanked open the door and stood out on the porch, with her arms folded.

Sam parked his truck and sat for a few seconds. It looked like he was staring at the new silver car sitting in her yard. He got out and slowly approached the house, a worried expression on his face.

"Sam Merlotte, you can just get back in your truck and turn the hell around. You have some nerve to show up after what you did!" She glared at him.

"Sookie…look. I am so damned sorry! I didn't mean for-"

She interrupted him. "Mean for what? For me to see that you had peeped at me? Saw me doing something intimate that you had no business watching?"

He looked down, ashamed.

She continued. "How would you feel if I watched you jerking off? Bet you wouldn't like that! Or hell, maybe you would? I don't even know you anymore, Sam."

He looked up, a pained expression on his face. He blurted out, "Yeah, I admit I wrong, Sookie! I hadn't meant to see you….I mean, I wasn't trying to peep in at you, I swear. I was watching the damned vampire that had snuck into your house! I was trying to make sure you were safe, I promise I wasn't doing it to be a pervert!"

Sookie looked at him, the expression on her face hard. "Yeah, I caught a glimpse of that in your thoughts…you were trying to…what? Let me know how sick the both of you are?" She huffed. "I already knew he had sneaked into my house…apparently I "invited" him in while I was sleepwalking the other night. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get in. "

His eyes darted back to the Mercedes and back to her.

"So…now he's giving you cars?" He looked into her open door and saw roses on the stair steps. "And giving you flowers? What, to make it okay to take advantage of you? Drink your blood while you're sleeping? Pay you off to make it okay to jerk off in your closet?"

Sookie gasped. She hadn't known about that part. She bit out, "Oh, this keeps getting better and better!" She walked down the steps until she got right up in Sam's face. She poked him in the chest.

"Listen, Sam, you need to give me some space. I really can't talk to you right now. I feel beyond violated and betrayed by you."

"And not the vampire? What he did was worse, for Christ's sake! And now he's trying to buy you off!"

"Sam. I am not having this conversation. In fact, I think I need to take a couple of days off to figure things out. I'm sorry if that leaves you short-handed and all, but I really can't stand being around you right now. Please leave me the hell alone." She turned to walk up the stairs and spoke to him without looking back. "I'll be back to work in a couple of days. We'll talk then…maybe."

Sam watched her close the door. He was so pissed and disappointed, for so many reasons. He glared at the Mercedes and grumbled, "Fucking filthy rich vamp thinks he can buy everybody off. Well, we'll see about that." He got back in his truck and drove off, vowing to figure out a way to get back into Sookie's good graces, no matter what he had to do and however long it took. Getting rid of Northman was going to be a much more difficult task, he knew…

Sookie went to her kitchen and heated up some vegetable soup in the microwave. She ate while sitting on the kitchen stool, bewildered as she stared at the mountain of roses. She wasn't really hungry, and so ended up dumping most of it out. She was already exhausted due to emotional overload and it was barely past noon. But then again, she hadn't really gotten much sleep and only had a few sips of coffee. She decided to go up to her bedroom to rest for a while.

She removed the ponytail holder and shook her hair out while toeing her sneakers off. As she lay on her bed, her thoughts raced. Good lord…what the hell was she going to do?

There had been a domino effect in her life since Gran had died. While she had initially been sucked into a morass of grief (which had skewed her perception of time and caused events to be seen as if through a haze) she suddenly felt as if someone had turned up the intensity dial on her life to "11." It seemed as if things were speeding along, fast forward like a runaway train.

Gran had told her that she was fated (for all intents and purposes), to be with the vampire. A vampire, of all the men in the world! Now that she realized her dating pool extended to non-human men, it made the whole situation that much more bizarre.

There was no doubt in the world that Eric Northman was a beautiful man…a beautiful monster, really. Regardless of his good looks, wealth, seeming generosity, and well-spoken, gracious mannerisms, he was still a monster. Wasn't he? He was a freaking vampire…the stuff of legends, horror movies, and nightmares. Well, unless it was Twilight's Edward Cullen. But Eric didn't sparkle or seem to be interested in protecting her "virtue," that was for sure! The thought of the dark and delicious things he could do to her made her shiver.

She shook her head indignantly. The guy sneaks his way into her house, has a mutual masturbation session in her closet (unbeknownst to her!), and decides to tap her vein while she slept. And then, to top things off, he goes and buys her a car. A Mercedes, no less, as well as a small fortune worth of jewelry and the contents of a florist shop. A gesture of _atonement_, she scoffed to herself.

She decided she would return the car, along with the jewelry. She would leave them over at his property next door. She planned to take some of the flowers to Gran's grave (which had a double-meaning in her mind, since Gran was the one who wished him into her life!), and then donate the rest to the local nursing home.

She felt a little better after making up her mind and finally began to relax for the first time in several hours. She closed her eyes and dozed, just for a minute…

The next thing she knew, she heard a knocking on her front door. She glanced at her alarm clock. Ugh! She had slept for several hours. She glanced out her window and saw that the sun had set, though there was still pre-dusk lightness to the sky.

She groggily got up and smoothed her hair back. She walked downstairs in a half-awake daze. She opened the front door without giving it any thought.

She was faced with a smiling blonde Adonis who was holding a bouquet of purple hyacinths and a box of Godiva chocolates. He was wearing dark jeans and a black, tight fitting v-neck shirt and his hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. As soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart sped up and a rush of sensation flooded her lady parts.

He tilted his head slightly as a crooked smile appeared on his face. "Hello, Sookie."

"Uh, hi…" she whispered.

AN: Purple hyacinths=apology. Yeah, I know Eric's gifts were over the top, but this is an extremely wealthy guy who doesn't know how to date and is getting advice from _Pam_. In case you're curious, you can check out the fairy brooch and watch on the Van Cleef & Arpels website. I had to Google the price of the watch since it wasn't listed (it's always a bad sign when stores or restaurants don't list prices, as it basically means it's going to cost a fuckload. If you have to ask, you can't afford it, I guess). There are different versions of the watch, but the one Eric got for her had a diamond band…which goes for just under 100K, I'm pretty sure…The Tiffany jewelry is also on their respective website but in tanzanite. I just changed it to sapphire.

Thanks again to all that favorite and follow this story. And for those of you who leave reviews: you deserve for Eric to arrive on your doorstep with ridiculously expensive gifts and flowers. Wearing nothing but a smile (and oiled up for you, The Vikings Succubus!). ; )


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is meant to be accompanied by harmonica:

_Oh I got the fanfic author's blues,_

_Yeah baby, I said I got the fanfic author's blues_

_Wrote a song about it_

_Wanna know why? _

_ 'Coz I got these flaming guest reviews_

_That tell me I done no good,_

_I ain't done right,_

_And I'm yesterday's news…_

_But if they'd sign in or send a PM_

_They wouldn't lose, no_

_And I wouldn't refuse_

_Baby, we'd talk it out_

_And they'd get to walk a mile in my shoes…._

:p

Sookie blinked and then came to her senses. She blew out a deep breath and frowned at him. "What are you doing here?'

Eric bowed slightly while extending the flowers and large box of chocolates to her with a hopeful expression on his face. "I wanted to apologize to you in person. I had hoped we could talk…"

"Talk? Good lord…" She sighed and glared at him, her mouth set in a grim line. She didn't take his offerings.

The smile melted from his face as his arms dropped to his side.

An uncomfortable silence set in before she finally spoke. "I know what you did in my room the other night. Sam told me."

He kept his face serene, but inside an atom bomb detonated. Fucking shifter! Pam was wrong: he knew he should have killed him when he had the chance… And Bobby had called and left a message informing him that he had turned down his offer to buy him out. He had to hand it to him: the bastard was pretty ballsy. And infuriatingly persistent and apparently not dissuaded by his threats. He'd have to have a little visit with him. Soon.

"What did he tell you?"

She huffed and shook her head. "Oh come on! You know damned good and well what you did!"

"You knew I had come into your home." He kept his expression stoic, despite the unfamiliar, anxious feeling that was starting to invade him.

"Yes, but that's not all you did, is it?" She had adopted a parental demeanor with him, which he found both irritating and humorous.

He placed the flowers and chocolate on the porch railing and turned back to her. He took an unnecessary breath and took the leap.

"Yes, I…took some of your blood, without your knowledge while you were asleep."

"Don't lie to me." She frowned and made a "go ahead" gesture with her hands.

He bent his head and looked her in the eye. "I will never lie to you, Sookie. But…what I tell you may not necessarily be to your liking. You may not want to hear the truth."

She snorted. "Well, that's just great! I'm glad to hear you have some sense of right and wrong! So go ahead, what else did you do?" She nodded back towards the house, "In my closet?"

He grimaced as he mentally slow roasted Sam on a spit. "I admit, I…watched you as you brought pleasure to yourself…I had not intended on observing that, but I was in your closet at the time."

She was overcome with anger. She forgot all about her safety…forgot all about the danger of confronting a 6'5" vampire as she stepped out the door and smacked him on the chest.

"You big idiot! I can't believe you did that…and…and Sam said you…you masturbated in there while I was on the bed. I am so…"

He reached out and grasped her upper arms firmly in his massive hands, pulling her out further on the porch.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry…for everything. I was out of line, but vampires have had to rely on stealth and secrecy for millennia in order to get blood. I admit, in the beginning, I had planned on…using you for blood, but that has changed. I…want to date you, for you to be my…" His voice trailed while he took in her enraged expression.

She tried to back up and realized she was caught in his iron grasp. She kicked him in the shin, which caused him to grunt and release her arms as he blinked in surprise. To her annoyance, she noticed that he had a slight smirk on his face. The smug bastard was amused, at her expense!

She reached back to slap his face, but he caught her arm in his hand mid-swing.

"Sookie, stop. I know you're angry…you've got every right to be. But damn it, I want to make it up to you."

She was furious, and tears began pooling in her eyes (something she hated but had always happened when she was mad). He released her and stared at her helplessly. Shit! This was going all wrong. He had not intended to make her cry.

She sniffled and yelled at him, the dark cloud of anger and hurt finally bursting. "How? How can you make it up to me? By buying me a car dealership? A jewelry store or floral shop? That's bullshit! I don't want any of your damned gifts! In fact, I'm glad that you came over tonight. It saves me the trouble of driving the car and jewelry over to your place!"

She turned to go back into the house, but he caught her by the arm.

"Sookie, please. Give me a chance. Everything I gave you had special meaning and, it was to show you that I care and want to please you. I know it may seem like a lot to you, but-"

She interrupted. "Please me? You don't even know me! If you did, you'd know that buying me expensive gifts doesn't impress me!"

He was getting worked up. He roughly pulled her closer. "Then tell me what will! I…I'm new to this. I thought that jewelry and flowers." He gestured to the porch rail, "And chocolates were what men give to women they are courting."

She froze in his grasp. He had drawn her up against his chest and oh God, he smelled and felt so good to her. Damn it! 'Get yourself together, girl,' she admonished herself. She took a shaky breath and pulled back to give herself some distance.

"Yes, a nice, simple bouquet of flowers, maybe daisies or something. Or the pretty hyacinths you brought, would have been amazing by themselves. Or a small box of chocolates. Maybe a simple piece of jewelry. _After_ a man and woman had dated a while. That would be appropriate. But you are not "courting" me. You are trying to buy me off, just like Sam said."

He closed his eyes while he counted to ten. If Merlotte was in front of him, he would twist his fucking head right off and bathe in his blood!

His voice rose in anger, causing her to cringe. "I am _not_ trying to "buy you off!" You are Mine, damn it, and I want to shower you in the very best money can buy, because you are worthy!"

She met his anger with a subdued voice. "I don't understand what the hell is going on here. I really don't. Gran comes to me in a dream and tells me she made a wish…and that you're the perfect fella for me. Then you say I'm "yours" and I barely know you…but then again, you know me a little better than I do you, don't you? Only I wasn't conscious while you did your acquainting."

"Like I said before, I apologize." He drew closer and gazed at her, his ice blue eyes boring into her darker ones. "Look, I can't erase what happened, but I want to make things right, if I can."

She shook her head slightly and whispered, "I don't think you can. Not after what you've done."

He murmured, "Your eyes are so beautiful…truly, those sapphires don't even come close..."

She swallowed thickly. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Stop being sweet to me," she whispered.

He continued to caress her hair. "Why? Don't you want me to be "sweet"?"

"You aren't sweet…you're a …you're a vampire…just a handsome monster."

He smirked at her. "Handsome? Why, thank you. And yes, I'm vampire. Monster? Perhaps, but still…very much a man."

"I can't date a vampire," she breathed out.

He kept the crooked grin on his face as he pressed, "Why not? Because I'm not human?"

"Well…I don't know. Maybe."

He admonished her gently. "Lest you forget, if I'm not mistaken, you're not exactly human yourself are you, little fae princess?"

She jerked up and backed away. "I'm human, dammit! I don't understand what Gran said about my grandpa being fairy or whatever, but I'm no monster!"

He stared at her, one eyebrow raising sardonically. "No? Maybe not, but you're not quite the typical girl next door, are you? If I remember correctly, you said something about being able to read minds? That's another sign that you're not fully human. You are supe."

"What do you mean "supe?"

"Supernatural. More than human…"

She shook her head. "Look, I just recently found out about my fairy heritage. Whatever _that _means. And really, I guess I should apologize for calling you a monster…you can't help being a vampire."

Both eyebrows rose as he looked at her questioningly.

She blushed. "I mean, oh hell, I've been ostracized my whole life for being a freak because of my telepathy. I know what it's like to be shunned for what I am, for something I had no control over."

He nodded and a serious expression came over his face. "Yes, I had no control over becoming a vampire. It was…something that was done to me without my consent."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, wow. I didn't really even think about that….that must have been…"

He interjected, "Terrifying? Heartbreaking? Yes. It ruined my life as I knew it. I had to abandon my family, and I had a very…cruel maker." He paused. "But make no mistake, over time I grew to relish being a vampire. Now it is who I am and I barely recall my human life. That is why I wanted to ask your forgiveness…it has truly been centuries since I have even wanted to try to…be human again."

He was silent for several seconds and said softly, "But…I'm afraid I can't be human for you. I _am_ a monster, but I'll try…"

Sookie interrupted him. "Your being a vampire wasn't really what made me call you a monster. I'm not prejudiced against you for being a, what did you call it, "supe?"

He nodded as she continued. "I called you that because I was pissed. You had acted like a stereotypical, Bram Stoker vampire…I mean, you snuck into my house. And you drank my blood without my permission." She paused, blushing. "And then, you saw me…"

He broke in with a whisper. "It was beautiful." His eyes began to glow as he stared at her with burning intensity. "You excite me as no other woman has before."

Her breath caught, and she felt dizzy from a sudden rush of arousal. He slowly bent his head and stopped with his mouth just above hers.

She had an overwhelming desire to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to see if it was as silky as it looked. She licked her lips and groaned inwardly. He smelled so damned good: clean and masculine, with a subtle hint of sandalwood cologne or soap.

For several moments, he stood immobile and silent. She felt as if he was testing her to see what she would do…_was_ he testing her? She could feel the warmth of her own breath misting back to her as his mouth continued to hover over hers. Sookie closed her eyes, hoping that he would be the first to close the whisper of distance between them and press his lips to hers.

When the kiss never came, she opened her eyes. His startling gaze bore into hers and he slowly, very slowly stood up to his full height, towering over her.

"Sookie. Please keep the gifts. I know now that material things are not the…way to your heart, seemingly." She gazed up at him, feeling a myriad of emotions barrel through her.

He gently pulled her hand up as he pressed his lips to her skin. He lingered for a moment, scenting her as he ghosted his lips back and forth over her hand, all the while keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"I want to see you again, Sookie. This time for an actual date. Is this something you would do with me?'

Sookie slowly nodded her head. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience.

"Okay. Is eight o'clock tomorrow night acceptable? I would like to take you to dinner."

Sookie nodded again and then said softly, "But you don't eat, or drink…wine."

He smiled at the joke he had only recently told her: a small victory for him.

"True, but you eat, and drink…wine." The smile vanished and his gaze intensified. She felt as if he was trying to enter her body through his stare. "I simply want your company. I would like for us to get to know one another better."

She whispered, "Yes…God…I can't believe I'm agreeing to this after everything that's happened, but…I think I'd like that too."

He walked backwards down the porch steps, his eyes never leaving hers. "Keep the car and the other gifts, please. I want you to have them…they are yours."

Sookie shook her head. "I can't…it's too much."

He continued walking backwards, towards the cemetery. He had almost faded into the deepening shadows as he called out, "Sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow night, Sookie."

She watched until he faded into the dark. She went and got the hyacinths and chocolate off the railing and sat down on her old wooden porch swing. She stayed outside for quite a while, swinging slowly and pondering her life. She also ate one of the chocolates before taking the box and bouquet back into her house. She got out an old antique vase of Gran's and arranged the flowers. She made herself a sandwich and ate it while sitting in the kitchen before she headed back up to her bedroom for the night.

After brushing her teeth and changing into a nightie, she turned out the lights and stood at her bedroom window. She hesitated for just a moment before unlocking it and pulling it open, letting the night air in. She stared out at the moonlit yard, and for just a brief moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of pale movement in the trees. She watched for several minutes, but saw only the tree limbs swaying slightly in the breeze and then went to bed.

She didn't dream that night.

Thanks again for all the positive feedback and constructive criticism!


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review last chapter! You guys rock!_

_On a side note, I am really hating my job right now…I have been going through this ongoing love-hate cycle (mostly hate) with my career for the past few years. I wish I could make money writing fanfiction. If I could, I'd quit so fast it'd make your head spin (as we say here in Texas). Sigh…_

…

…

Eric stood in the deep shadows of the cemetery and watched Sookie while she rocked on the porch swing. He was pleased to see her eat one of the chocolates before she went into her house. He then flew around the periphery of the tree line until he had an unobstructed view into her bedroom. He perched on a branch and waited for her to go upstairs. He saw her enter the bedroom and open her window. He thought she spied him at one point and hastily backed up further into the shadows until he finally saw her turn out the lights.

He waited for several minutes and then floated up to her bedroom. He wanted to gaze at her one last time before he left her house for the night. Seeing that she had fallen asleep quickly and seemed to be resting peacefully, he flew back to the old house.

Outside the house, lumber and various building supplies had been loaded around the property. He ignored the clutter and went straight into the living area.

He pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had two messages. One was from Pam and the other from an unfamiliar number. He played the one he didn't recognize first.

"Hello Mr. Northman. It's Selah Pumphrey. I, uh, wanted to touch base with you to see how you're liking the property. I also wanted to extend an invitation to you to come to my place for dinner. I know it's short notice and all, but I'm thinking tomorrow night if you're free? And if not, let's set up another time. Give me a call back at this number, the same one I wrote on the back of the card I gave you. In case you lost it, my number is-"

Eric deleted the message and played Pam's, which, as always, was succinct and to the point: "Master, call me back."

He dialed Pam's number.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello, master. How did she like the gifts?"

"She was pissed. They pissed her off."

She was silent for several seconds. "What do you mean, "they pissed her off?"

"She was offended and tried to give it all back. Said I was trying to "buy her off." That goddamned shifter got to her and tried to warn her about me. Your advice to keep him alive appears to have detrimental to my plans."

"Something must be seriously wrong with her. What woman in her right mind would give back _Van Cleef & Arpels_ and _Tiffany_ jewelry for Christ's sake?" She paused. "Wait. Did she try to give back the Mercedes you special ordered for her?"

"Yes."

Eric heard a sharp intake of breath in response.

He continued. "She has informed me that material items are offensive to her."

"Nonsense. Absolute nonsense. And Dear Abby says that-"

"Pam. Your courtship advice has not been of benefit. Luckily, she has agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow night desp-"

"Wait! She accepted a date! That is progress. It seems my advice was beneficial after all." Eric rolled his eyes at her smug tone.

"As I was saying. She agreed _despite_ her reservations about the gifts. She still intends to give them back to me."

"Well. I suspect she may just feel nervous about the cost of the presents? She has grown up in that backwoods town after all. You just need to acclimate her to the finer things in life." Pam's tone was absolute in its conviction.

Eric sighed. "Perhaps you are right."

"Where are you taking her for a date?"

"I am taking her to an upscale restaurant in Shreveport. I have reserved the entire second floor of Jayne Marie's. If she is so inclined, I will then take her sailing on my boat docked nearby at Cross Lake."

"Hmm. Well, it's a start, I suppose. Are you sure you don't want to fly her up here to New York? After all, you have your private jet at your disposal. You don't have to stay in that shithole area."

"No, Pam. As I said, she is a woman of more simple tastes. I would just scare her off further and perhaps drive her into the arms of that shifter. That is unacceptable. She is mine. She just doesn't realize it yet."

"Hmm. Well, simple tastes or not, she is a woman and I still say that gifts are appropriate when courting. And this shifter…he is still causing strife between the two of you?"

"Yes. I plan on disposing of him tonight. He has ignored my threats and sought Sookie out in an attempt to poison her mind against me. He also turned down the attempt to buy him out. He is proving to be difficult and annoyingly persistent. I tire of dealing with him."

"As I said before, you will be making a mistake if you kill him, master. Think about it: she agreed to a date despite his pathetic attempts to turn her against you. I think you will cause her to fear you if she discovers that you have harmed him."

Eric paused for a moment, considering her words. "I see your point, and yet I cannot abide him interfering in my pursuit of Sookie."

"I understand, and while I am normally all for quickly dispatching enemies, I think George Herbert's "living well is the best revenge" proverb is appropriate in this situation. If he wants this Sookie for himself, seeing her with you will rankle him to no end." She chuckled, obviously pleased with herself.

"I will consider your words, Pam, but I do not want this shifter to think he has outwitted me. He obviously does not fear me sufficiently. I think that I am going to pay him a visit to remind him."

Pam sighed. "I know you well, master. I would advise against it."

"I have listened to you Pam, and now it is time to follow my own counsel. Good night." He hung up on her and placed his phone in his pocket.

Perhaps Pam was correct in that murdering Sam would cause problems with Sookie, but that didn't mean that the shifter couldn't have an…unfortunate accident. He smiled. He would seek him out. Tonight.

He strode out of the old house and shot up in the air towards Merlotte's.

Sam clung unseen to a low branch of a tree that overhung the Compton house. Despite his fear of discovery, he had stayed downwind and remained undetected. He had witnessed the entire exchange between Sookie and Eric, which was entirely too friendly for his comfort. He couldn't believe she had agreed to go on a date with him!

Afterwards, he had followed him back to the old house. With his keen hearing, he was able to eavesdrop on the voicemail messages and conversation with someone named "Pam" and had heard of his intent to murder him. While not surprised, he nonetheless felt a cold lump of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Sam shivered when he thought about the direction he saw Northman head towards. He would not return home tonight but what about tomorrow night? Or the next? The Sheriff was known to be relentless and it would only be a matter of time before he caught up with him. Sam hated the idea given his independent nature, but he would have to seek out assistance from other supes, starting with the Shreveport wolf packmaster.

Sam took off and flew past Sookie's window, assuring himself that she was asleep and safe in her room. He planned on staying in his hawk form until dawn, at which time he would return home. He flew further south, near the edge of a swamp and perched while waiting for sunrise.

He thought back to the voicemail he had heard on Northman's phone. Selah Pumphrey was interested in him. Maybe he could use that information to his advantage…

…

…

As Eric flew to Merlotte's, he could see from his aerial view that the bar was closed and the lights were off in the trailer. He landed a few feet away from the back of his hovel. He instantly noted that there was no one inside. Suspicion arose dark and sharp in his mind. The bastard was wily. Where was he? He rose back up in the air and hovered around the property, scanning for him.

Stalking a shifter was not the easiest of tasks. He could have taken any number of animal forms, which would mask his human scent. Fury flooded him as he headed back to Sookie's house. If he caught the runt lurking about her property he would end him then and there, damn the consequences.

He circled around her house and the cemetery, as well as the periphery of the woods around their conjoined land but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He was not placated, however. Something was amiss. He decided to stay on the property until dawn.

He descended and sat on Sookie's porch swing. 'Let the prick try to sniff around Sookie's house,' he thought.

Unfortunately, he could not risk going to ground on the property with the shifter lurking about. As much as he hated to be away from Sookie, he would have to return back to Shreveport to ensure his safety during his day death.

He took out phone and began emailing Bobby with instructions. He was going to make sure that his date with her went perfectly.

…

…

Sookie woke up feeling well rested and surprisingly relaxed. She glanced at her alarm and saw that it was already mid-morning. Sitting up quickly, she started to head to take a quick shower before work but then remembered she had told Sam she was taking time off. She frowned. The loss of tips was going to hurt, especially since it was a Friday and she had been slotted to work a double-shift. Well, she would just have to be extra careful with her money for the next couple of weeks.

Her breath hitched when she suddenly recalled last night. Her cheeks flushed when she thought about Eric. She would be seeing him tonight for dinner. Oh…The thought of seeing him made her heart beat quickly. She felt nervous, excited, and a little bit frightened. She would be going to dinner with a vampire. An actual vampire! She giggled to herself but then stopped when she recalled his words to her. He was right; she wasn't exactly the run of the mill "girl next door." She had never been able to date human men, so maybe a vampire was her answer after all. Maybe gran was right about him? She would try to have an open mind and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Even though…the thought of him spying on her and sneaking into her house was pretty over the top. Yes, he apologized and seemed contrite, but what did his actions say about his personality in general? The man gave her a fortune's worth of gifts and didn't even bat an eyelash on his handsome face. She had a feeling that dating him was going to be an experience…one she wouldn't soon forget.

She startled when she heard a knock on her front door. Who it could be was anyone's guess. She groaned aloud.

She threw on her old bathrobe and plodded down the stairs. Whoever was at the door was impatient since they continued to knock without pause.

"Just a minute!" She called as she pulled her robe together and tied the sash. She peered out of the peephole and saw Bobby Burnham, looking sour enough to curdle milk. She rolled her eyes. She decided she would try to "kill him with kindness."

She opened the door and said, "Why hello Mr. Burnham. What brings you out here at this time of day? I was just about to put on a pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?" She smiled pleasantly at him though the smile melted as she read his thoughts, which were vitriolic. He was irritated that he had to keep "coming out to this white trash tramp's backwoods hovel."

He thrust a garment bag and some boxes at her. Once again, he attempted to recite a memorized script to her while continuing his inner rant. "Mr. Northman asks that you would consider…"

"Wearing this outfit that he selected for me. He wants me to wear it with the sapphire jewelry that he hopes I will keep." She finished for him, pulling the words out of his head.

'There, take that,' she thought to herself.

His eyes widened in fear as he nodded curtly and turned, nearly falling down the porch steps in his haste.

She took the items inside and slammed the door. She knew she was being rude, but her famous Stackhouse temper was showing. She realized she shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but she was sick of the man's shitty thoughts about her. What did she ever do to him?

Shaking her head she draped the garment bag over a chair in the dining room and placed three smaller boxes on the table. The first box held a silver Prada clutch and the second had silver satin and crystal t-strap high heel sandals (also Prada, she noted with an eye roll). She checked the size. Yep, size 7. How did he know?

She turned to the garment bag next. She unzipped it and pulled out a sleek white silk sheath dress. The tag indicated it was a Michael Kors, size 8 (her size now that she had lost a little weight since Gran died). It was beautiful, with a low neckline and wide shoulder straps that crisscrossed in the back. She held it up to her and saw that it came to about four inches above the knee. She turned to the smallest box, which was pale pink and had "Agent Provocateur" in black script across the top. She pulled off the black ribbon and opened it. She gasped when she discovered its contents: a nude lace thong and convertible satin bra. She snorted and peeked at the tags, which were also her size.

How high-handed! She had just explained to him last night that she didn't approve of lavish gifts, and here he was, giving her designer clothes and expensive…ass floss. She held up the thong and shook her head. No matter how attracted to him she was, no matter how much her body might betray her, there was no way in hell he was going to get her in or out of a lace thong tonight.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," she murmured. She'd go on the date with him, but dressed in her own clothing and wearing her own plain cotton underwear, by God!

She turned and headed back to the kitchen to get some coffee brewing. She figured she better get her errands done in plenty of time for her date. She had a feeling she'd have to be on her toes tonight…

…

…

Sam peeked in his rearview mirror, slicking back an errant hair. He knew what he was about to do was a long shot, but he was desperate. Both Colonel Flood and Calvin Norris were hesitant to get involved in his affairs once they found out Northman was the one gunning for him. He suspected if he was a true werewolf or werepanther they might be more inclined to stick their neck out…but being a shifter up against the vampire Sheriff, it looked like he was on his own.

Shifters as a group tended to not be as organized as other wereanimals. While he had gotten some sympathetic responses from friends he had emailed, they had all kept him at arms length. The bottom line was that no one wanted to cross Northman. He didn't blame them, really, but it was disheartening nonetheless.

And now, here he was...He felt a pang of guilt. He hoped that Northman would have his interest diverted long enough to get Sookie away from him. Or better yet, it would anger Sookie to the point she would tell Northman to leave her alone. Long shot, yes, but still worth a shot.

He got out of his truck and approached the Bon Temps Realty office. He took a deep breath before opening the door. The door had an electronic "ding dong" noise as he opened it. The cool rush of air conditioning and heavy scent of floral potpourri hit his nose. He stifled a sneeze.

A well-coiffed young woman greeted him. "Hello. Mr. Merlotte, isn't it? You own the bar and grill? How can I be of assistance?"

He smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah. I'd like to speak to Ms. Pumphrey. I'm thinking of buying a house. You know, living behind the bar is getting a little old."

She eyed him curiously. "Oh, I see." She clicked on the computer and scanned it for a few seconds. "You're in luck. She actually has a free slot before her next client. Please have a seat while I contact her."

Sam sat on a plush wing-backed chair in the waiting area as the woman spoke briefly on the phone. She looked up at him and smiled robotically. "She'll be right with you Mr. Merlotte."

Sam had to wait for another 15 minutes before he saw Selah swish down the short hallway. Holding out a perfectly manicured hand, she greeted him with false enthusiasm. "Mr. Merlotte. Karen tells me you're thinking of buying a home?" She raised a speculative well-plucked brow.

Sam stood and shook her hand. "Yes, I am." He saw the look of incredulity on her face but ignored it.

She nodded. "Well all right then. Why don't you follow me back to my office and we'll discuss your preferences and uh…" She barely suppressed her disdain before continuing. "Price point."

Sam followed her down the short hallway and sat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. As soon as she sat down, he leaned over and closed the door.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm not here looking to buy a house."

"No? Then why are you here and wasting my time? I'm a busy woman."

"Yes, I realize that, and I apologize for taking up your time, but I wanted to talk to you about Eric Northman."

Her eyes widened as she paused for a few seconds. She sat back in her chair and said, "I'm all ears."


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie paced back and forth in front of the door. She checked her watch. It was almost eight o'clock and he wasn't here yet. She had been dressed and ready for the past hour, but went back into the bathroom to redo her hair and makeup for the millionth time to help pass the time.

As she walked back to foyer, her heart skipped a beat when she saw headlights coming slowly down her driveway. She peeked out the window and felt a little dizzy when she saw Eric get out of his red corvette. He was wearing black slacks and a silver-grey button down shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. It looked like he had a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he walked with a few strides with his long legs up to her porch.

She forced herself to wait until he actually knocked on the door before opening it. Her breath hitched as she looked at him. A sharp wave of desire shot through her.

He flashed a dazzling smile at her and held up a bunch of daisies.

"Hello Sookie." His silky smooth baritone made her shiver with just those two words.

She admonished herself. No need for her to melt into a quivering puddle of goo before their date! But her body's betrayal was a bad sign. A very bad sign...

"Um, hi Eric." She warred with herself for a moment before she spoke the words. Should she invite him in or just meet him out on the porch? She hoped she was making the right choice. "Won't you come in?"

He turned the full force of his smile upon her. He looked so happy that she had asked him to enter her home. No man should look that good. God help her.

He nodded and stepped in as she opened the screen door.

Once inside, he devoured her with his eyes. Her long blonde hair hung down loose and curled, the ends hitting her mid chest, curving temptingly around her breasts. The white and red sundress and little red high heel sandals made her look even more demure and delectable. He felt his cock stir.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sookie." He paused and bent down slowly. His blue eyes captured hers as he murmured, "May I?"

She nodded and held her breath as he slowly brought his lips to her face. She pursed her lips in anticipation but he instead placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She suppressed a small moan as he straightened up to his full height.

He smiled crookedly at her. "I recall you mentioning a fondness for these flowers. I believe you said these were acceptable to give to you?"

She nodded and gave him a shy smile. "Yes. They're perfect. I love them! I'll put them in water."

She took the bouquet from him and headed to the kitchen. She got on her tiptoes and opened up a cabinet in the kitchen, reaching for an old chipped milk pitcher she often used as a makeshift vase. She felt him press up against her and retrieve it without difficulty. He brought it down and handed it to her while placing his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the countertop. She could feel his hard body pressing into hers. She closed her eyes while fighting the desire to turn in his arms and pull him to her. After several seconds, he pulled away and walked over to the dining room.

She took a deep breath and turned her head and glanced at him as she filled the pitcher up with tap water from the sink. He seemed to be looking at all the roses with a slightly smug expression on his face.

She took out some kitchen shears and cut the bottoms off the stems so the flowers could absorb more of the water and arranged them in the pitcher. She placed them next to the hyacinths on the kitchen counter.

She smiled at him. "I'll just put them right here. I've kind of ran out of room with all the roses, you know?"

He turned to her and said softly, "I know you said you prefer simple flowers, but truly the rose is your flower, Sookie." He plucked one from a nearby arrangement and held it up to his lips, stroking it back and forth across his mouth before holding it up to his nose. He had not taken his eyes off hers the entire time.

Sookie felt her walls crumbling down as she watched him. He was just so damned…sensuous. It looked as if he was using the rose to simulate what he was thinking of doing to her. But..his self-assuredness was also galling. It seemed as if he was just biding his time until the inevitable happened. The thought of all the other countless women who he had charmed or "glamoured" into his bed was like a cold bucket of water thrown in her face.

"Well, don't get me wrong. I love roses. And the perfume from them in the house is amazing. But all of these arrangements were just over the top. I meant it when I said no extravagant gifts anymore. It's just not proper…and speaking of which, please don't think I'm not appreciative and all, but I just couldn't wear the outfit you sent this morning. It was too expensive."

Eric looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What outfit?"

Sookie frowned at him. "The Michael Kors dress and Prada purse and shoes." She paused and blushed. "The lingerie set."

He shook his head. "I did not send any such gifts to you."

"But your assistant, Mr. Burnham, delivered them with a personal message from you. He said you wanted me to wear it with the jewelry you had given me."

Eric had a suspicion that a certain errant progeny of his was the culprit. After his last conversation with her, she had likely taken it upon herself to send instructions to Bobby under his email account. Her "dating expert" role had taken on a life of it's own. He groaned internally. Any excuse to shop. Any excuse and his child was off and running. He decided to keep mum about Pam's role in her the gifts. But Pam would hear from him later…

"Ah yes, I apologize. I had forgotten I had placed the order days ago. May I see them?"

Sookie had the boxes still stacked in the living room, along with the jewelry he had had delivered. He followed her and opened the box that held the dress. He pulled it out and held it up. The thought of Sookie in the tight white dress instantly made his fangs itch to descend. He kept his expression neutral as he placed it back in the box. He ignored the shoes and purse and went straight for the lingerie box. He caressed a cup of the satin bra and then held up the lace thong. He stared at her as he fingered the lace. Pam did well. Although she should have not taken it upon herself to send the packages, she had excellent taste.

Sookie blushed as she grabbed the underwear and hastily put it back in the box. "I, um, obviously didn't put this on, so hopefully they will refund your money."

A sly smile played at the edge of his mouth. "I would very much like to see you in this outfit, Sookie. Perhaps on our next date?'

A lightning bolt of desire shot down her spine to her lady parts again. Damn it! She straightened her back. "Well, we haven't even gotten through this date. And no, sorry. I can't accept the gifts. I thought about it and I just wouldn't feel right about it."

"It's because of what the shifter said to you, isn't it? You feel as if I am trying to "buy you"?" His temper was starting to rise as he thought about Sam. His fingers actually ached from the effort to suppress violence.

She shook her head. "No, Eric, it really isn't that. It's just the way I was raised. I'm a simple country girl. My Gran raised me to work for everything that I have…I can't just let a man I barely know come in and sweep me off my feet with a fortune's worth of stuff. I mean…a Mercedes and diamond watch!" She shook her head. "I just can't."

Eric took her hand and guided her to the couch. "I am trying to understand. I see you have a strong worth ethic and I respect that. That is something that I too share. When I was a human, my people had to fight for our very existence, as our world was harsh. Even as vampire, I had to work hard to amass my wealth." He smiled gently at her as he stroked her cheek. "But I have been very…comfortable for quite some time. I have several lifetimes worth of riches secured. Honestly, the gifts I have given you are mere drops in the bucket in terms of the amounts that were spent."

"Well, the cost of the gifts may not mean much to you. But I just wasn't raised that way…you'd be surprised how much I make in a year. It's probably what you spent on the outfit..."

He kept silent for a moment. He actually did know her annual income. Along with her clothing and shoe sizes, date of birth, social security number, and a host of other personal data. Along with his own sleuthing efforts, his private investigator had done an excellent job with providing detailed information about her. He had not mentioned the checking account he had opened for her at his bank. He thought it best to wait to broach that subject given her reticence to accept a few gifts…

"Sookie. In the interest of moving on from this topic, how about we agree to disagree about this issue? I propose that you keep everything I have given you, but I will try to curb my spending impulses when it comes to non-essential gifts?" He attempted an innocent expression on his face but wasn't completely successful.

She raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he mean by "non-essential"?

"So no more jewelry and cars. And designer clothes?"

"Well, the car is yours and hopefully it will suffice for your needs right now."

Sookie opened her mouth to argue but stopped when he held a finger to her mouth.

"Your car is old and unreliable. I worry about your safety and want you to have the Mercedes. I chose it specifically for you. As far as jewelry is concerned, you told me a simple piece would be acceptable after a period of courtship, correct?"

She nodded her head but didn't speak since his finger remained over her lips.

"Well, think of the jewelry as being token gifts marking the start of our courtship. And as far as clothing goes…well, clothing is an essential item, isn't it? I don't think it unreasonable to purchase you occasional outfits."

She moved his finger from her mouth. "I have my own clothes."

"Yes, I understand. But it would please me to see you dressed in something of my own choosing occasionally."

"I'm not some doll to dress up, Eric."

"No. You are not." In his head, he thought, 'No, you are my woman, my mate!' but didn't vocalize his thoughts for fear of scaring (and angering) her. Soon. Soon enough she would realize the truth…

She sighed. "I see we will just keep going round and round on this. Can you at least try to curb the lavish gifts? Really, it makes me uncomfortable."

He nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Yes. I will try."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. For trying at least.'

He stood and pulled her to a standing position. "Come, we have reservations for dinner."

She nodded. "Just let me get my cardigan and purse." She went to the dining room and retrieved her small red handbag. She draped the cropped white cardigan over her arm and met him at the door.

As she locked the door while he stood on the porch, she whispered,"You know… I invited you in tonight."

He smiled and answered softly, "Yes. The significance of that gesture was not lost upon me."

Sookie turned to him. In the dark, with the glow of the porch light illuminating him from behind he looked to her like an earthbound seraph. A fallen angel, perhaps…

"Well, don't make me regret extending you the invitation."

His beast rose dark and hungry. He had no intention of making her "regret" the invite…but he also planned on taking a liberal interpretation of it. Perhaps after she was asleep tonight. Not that he would mention it to her now…

He smiled. "Of course." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. He was thinking something…something that would likely come back to bite her on the ass later. She shivered with the unintentional visual that thought produced.

He escorted her to the car, opening the passenger side door for her. She noticed him admiring her legs when the dress hem had hitched up and she quickly smoothed it down. He smiled and leaned over and buckled her seatbelt. Before she could react, he had closed her door. In the blink of an eye Sookie saw him slide into the driver's side seat, which she noticed was pushed as far back as possible to accommodate his long legs.

As he expertly backed out of the driveway, she noticed him wincing.

"What's wrong?" She was suddenly was embarrassed when she realized his discomfort was due to the poor condition of her driveway. "Oh…yeah, sorry. I know the drive is in bad shape. I've been meaning to get around to getting it done but…" She smiled apologetically.

He didn't comment right away but made note of it in his head. He would have a paving company come out on Monday to redo her driveway. He thought asphalt to be a better choice, as he was not fond of gravel drives. He would also have her roof and siding repaired while he was at it, since he had noticed the state of disrepair the old home had fallen prey to over the years. She had not fought him on the "non essential versus essential" gift stipulation and he planned to take full advantage of it.

"No problem. I just want to make sure I don't damage the suspension system. Vettes sit lower to the ground…"

As soon as he hit the main road in front of her house, he floored the gas. She gasped as he sped along, seemingly heedless to the dangers of the pitch black of the back country road.

He smiled at her, noticing her discomfort. "Not to worry. You are perfectly safe with me."

She gulped. "I'm sure you're an expert driver with your heightened reflexes and all, but there are a lot of deer out here. One could jump in your way and we would hit it. Or you would have to swerve and may hit a tree or something," she muttered. It had happened to Jason before.

"Well, if that were the case, I could have you and myself out of the car in less than a second before we even impacted. Remember…I can fly."

Sookie had not forgotten but now that he mentioned it…"How can you do that? I mean, are all vampires able to fly?"

He shook his head. "No. Only a few vampires manifest the ability."

"Wow. It must be amazing…"

"I would be more than happy than to take you flying with me, if you'd like. There is not much else that compares to it." In his head he thought of one act that would be rank higher…He had to adjust himself as his erection pushed against his thigh.

She smiled shyly. "I'd really like that." She looked at his profile as she answered him and saw how her answer pleased him. It was evident by his brilliant smile. God! That smile…he was always breathtakingly beautiful, but when he smiled…"

He caught her staring at him. "What are you thinking?"

She blushed knowing that he caught her ogling him. "Nothing." She changed the subject quickly. "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to a restaurant in Shreveport on Cross Lake that is reported to be good. And afterwards, if you'd like, we can go sailing. I have a boat docked there."

"Oh. Wow. That'd be great. I didn't know you could sail at night. I mean…don't they restrict the hours you can do that?"

"Yes, they do generally. All boats that are not houseboats are supposed to be off the lake by 1:00am but I am friendly with the Shreveport Chief of Police and therefore the Cross Lake Superintendent. They are agreeable to my extended sailing hours."

Sookie nodded but kept silent. She wondered how Eric had become "friendly" with them and whether glamour had anything to do with their laxness in enforcing the curfew.

They drove in companionable silence for some time. He leaned over and turned on the radio.

"Why don't you find a station that you like, Sookie?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you to listen to something you may not like."

"I like all genres of music. As long as the artist is talented or has a unique sound, I often find value if not enjoyment in the song."

She smiled nervously. "Well, okay." She played with the tuner until she found a classic rock station. She liked it and thought there was a chance he would as well.

All too soon (given Eric's heavy foot), they arrived in Shreveport and pulled up to the restaurant. He handed his keys to the valet and got out to help Sookie out of the passenger side of the car.

They were immediately greeted by the manager of the establishment upon entering the restaurant.

"Mr. Northman? Ma'am. Welcome to Jayne Marie. Everything is prepared to your specifications. If you are ready, I'll show you upstairs."

Eric nodded and took hold of Sookie's hand. She looked up at him with a hesitant smile.

He smiled back at her and said, "I hope you like this place. If not, we can leave and go somewhere else."

Sookie shook her head. "No. No I've heard it's wonderful. I've just never been here before."

The manager escorted them to a stairwell to the side of the restaurant. Eric took hold of Sookie's hand and steadied her as they went upstairs.

Sookie looked around and saw that the entire floor was empty, with the exception of a single table that was sitting in front of a huge floor to ceiling glass window. Sookie let out a small gasp as she looked out on a beautiful panoramic view of the lake.

"Oh my gosh, Eric. This is…gorgeous. But where are the other diners? Is this a special event room or something?"

The manager smiled and answered her. "Yes ma'am. It can be reserved for special occasions or parties."

She looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow but kept silent.

Eric guided her to the table, pulling out her chair and pushing it in when she sat down. He sat across from her and nodded to the manager, who handed them both menus. Another man approached. The manager nodded to him and said, "This is Jonathan, your server for the night. Enjoy." He bowed and turned and headed down the stairs.

The waiter took their drink orders (red wine for both) and Sookie picked up the menu. Sookie ordered a steak dinner. When the waiter left to put in her order, Sookie spoke hesitantly.

They talked about the lake and his sailboat, which he purchased in the past year. Sookie was enraptured as he talked about his history of sailing, which harkened back to his days as a Viking. All to soon, the waiter returned with her entrée.

She looked at the food and back at him with a shrug. "I feel bad eating in front of you. I mean, I feel like it's _rude_."

"You are not being rude. You are eating. It's a natural act for all creatures."

She smiled apologetically and said, "I am starving. I haven't really eaten all day." She began eating her steak, which was cooked to perfection. She hummed appreciatively.

He didn't tell her, but he was enjoying watching her place food in in her mouth…watching the way her plump lips wrapped around the fork, listening to her small moans of pleasure. He was actually hard from imagining her mouth doing other things…

She looked at him intently. For a moment he wondered if she had caught his thoughts, but she surprised him. "You must be hungry too. I mean, just as me eating this steak is "natural" for me, drinking…" Her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"Blood. Yes. Drinking blood is "natural" for me." He stared at her, gauging her reaction.

"Well…aren't you hungry as well? I mean, how do you…um, do you plan to…" She shook herself. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm being terribly rude."

"No. I don't think you are being rude. Merely curious. Yes, I am a bit hungry, but vampires my age do not have to consume blood as often as the younger ones do."

"But if you don't mind me asking, how do you choose your, um, meals?"

"Well, we discussed this a bit before in your bedroom, the night you were sleepwalking in the cemetery. If you recall, I told you that vampires have to rely on stealth and secrecy to obtain a meal. It's not as if we can just go into a grocery store and buy blood off the shelves. Well, at least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"There are scientists working on creating synthetic blood. In fact, I donated a very large sum of money to a Japanese research group who are making strides on such a project even as we speak. Perhaps some day the synthetic blood could be used for my kind to sustain ourselves, allow us to come out of the shadows. Well, that is my thought anyway."

Sookie cleared her throat. "Well, until then, how are you going to satisfy your…"

"Hunger?"

"Yes."

He gazed at her with an intense expression on his face. "I will eventually have to feed again."

She cast her eyes down for a moment. As she looked up at him, she whispered, "Like you fed on me while I was sleeping."

"Yes."

"Have you fed from anyone else since then?"

"No."

She blushed, her cheeks turning crimson. "I know I don't have the right to feel this way, but…I don't want you feeding from anyone else." She took a large gulp of her wine.

He didn't reply immediately. He struggled to keep a neutral expression on his face. Eric the man was rejoicing that she cared and appeared to be jealous but his beast was gloating triumphantly, just waiting for the chance to sink his fangs into her again. It also strengthened his claim on her that she was his mate. His.

Sookie nervously drained her glass of wine. The waiter jumped in to ask if she wanted a refill (she did) and took her dessert order (Italian crème cake).

As soon as the waiter left the room, Eric reached over and took Sookie's hand in his. "I must feed again. It is something we all must do to survive."

"Do you only feed on women?"

"Yes. It was not always that way, in the early days I also fed upon men. We could not be as selective given the circumstances of that time, but yes, it has been only women for the past few centuries."

Sookie felt crestfallen. "Oh…so does that mean that you also…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business what you do or with whom you do it with."

"I disagree. It is very much your business. I want no other woman but you."

Her face flushed with a sudden influx of blood. She didn't know how to respond. A heavy silence fell over them as the waiter brought her dessert and a fresh glass of wine. Eric asked for the check, which was provided and paid for discreetly. He watched her with a hungry and speculative look on his face as she ate her dessert.

He smiled at her after she finished her meal. "Are you ready to leave? If you are feeling up to it, we could go for a sail around the lake. It is docked close to this restaurant."

"Yes. I'd love to. I just need to stop off in the restroom on the way out."

He held on to her arm as they descended the stairs, where the manager of the restaurant met them. While Eric politely responded to his inquiries about their meal, Sookie ducked into the ladies room.

She used the facility and then stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She couldn't believe her boldness of broaching the subject of his…eating habits. But the attraction she felt for him was so intense. It seemed as if it was growing stronger, a juggernaut of feelings that was leading her…where? Into the bedroom? She shivered. The pull towards him was stronger than she anticipated. She would have to really watch herself, since her brain seemed to go on autopilot when she was near him. She had a feeling that getting on his boat would be…challenging for her.

She reapplied her lipstick and readjusted a few strands of hair while steeling herself. She opened the door and walked down the hall to where Eric waited for her, smiling that breathtaking smile of his. He outstretched his hand to her.

She took a deep breath and smiled back at him, placing her small hand in his. Together they walked outside where the valet had already pulled the corvette up to the entrance.

_AN: Okay, I was originally going to have a little bit of angst thrown into this chapter, but changed my mind after last night's True Blood joke of a season finale. I just couldn't do that to poor Eric. So, the next chapter will have the second part of their date on the boat, but I wanted to see what you guys think…I'm thinking it's still too early on for a full blown lemon, but as a writer I am getting impatient (as I would bet some of you are as readers) with the lack of E/S action. I want to recapture the eerie quality and intensity from the sexual tension of the early chapters. So…I'm wondering, slice of lemon next time or not? Too soon or too OOC for Sookie? Let me know what you think. And thanks as always to everyone who left reviews or sent me PMs for the last chapter! I appreciate your feedback._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I know I have not updated in a while, and I apologize about that. I know no one wants to hear about RL issues, but suffice it to say I have had some bona fide heavy shit to deal with... _

_Last chapter, I was impressed by the many creative, intelligent, and insightful reviews that were posted. Based on the reviews, the consensus is that it is too soon for a full-fledged "lemon meringue pie" but a nice "glass of lemonade" would be plausible, if not welcomed. Well, I concur, but all bets are off next chapter. ;)_

_As a reminder, this chapter focuses on the second part of their date, after the dinner and conversation about Sookie's desire to feed Eric…_

_Thanks again to all of you who left reviews last chapter! Also, much thanks to my wonderful beta, VAlady for being so damned cool and helpful._

…

…

As Eric drove up to the Cross Lake Marina, Sookie tried to calm her nerves. Soon she would be out there, on the lake.

On a boat.

With him.

Alone.

She swallowed thickly and glanced over at Eric as he parked in a reserved spot near the dock. Although the car was illuminated by moonlight, they sat in near darkness. She became keenly aware of her breathing, which was all the more noticeable given Eric's absolute stillness.

Suddenly, he turned and pressed the latch to undo her seatbelt. He adjusted his body slightly so that he was facing her. He spoke softly.

"You seem apprehensive. If you feel uncomfortable or wish to return home-"

"No, no…this is something I want to do, really. It's just…." Her voice trailed as she struggled to find the words to explain how she was feeling. She hated that she seemed to run hot and cold with Eric but she didn't know how to broach the subject of her ambivalence about him…about _them_.

He leaned closer to her, which allowed the moonlight to highlight his masculine features. He reached over and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. She glanced up and noticed how they big were and how they completely engulfed her face. Everything about him was so…larger than life.

"Sookie. Look at me."

Her eyes latched on to his in obedience.

"It's obvious that you feel ambivalent about me."

Her breath caught as she realized he had used the very word she had just been thinking. She didn't respond to his observation.

His eyes turned wary as he scanned her face. "Yes. You feel conflicting emotions about me. I suppose I can understand given the circumstances under which we became acquainted, not to mention how quickly you were confronted with the reality of both of our supernatural natures."

She nodded. "Yes, there is that, of course, and another issue is that your extravagant gifts make me uncomfortable. It just accentuates the fact that we are not 'normal'."

Eric scoffed. "Normal? I think not! Although you seem reluctant to embrace your supernatural heritage, we are not "normal," you and I. And despite your qualms about us, we were meant to be together. If you recall, you told me that your grandmother even spoke to you about me in a dream. Think about how remarkable it is that your matriarch actually used a cluviel dor to bring us together. The significance of her use of the rare fae talisman cannot be dismiss-"

"Now wait a minute. Let's not bring Gran into this. Yes, she wished for me to meet my soul mate, for me not to be alone, but that doesn't give you carte blanche to be able to waltz into my life and just assume I am going to accept you with open arms."

Sookie's temper was starting to rise and she found herself falling back into her typical defense mechanism of pushing others away when feeling cornered. "You know, why don't we just call it a ni-"

He interrupted her by placing his lips on hers, abruptly silencing her. Startled, she tried to move her head back but was prevented by his hands, which remained firmly clasped on the sides of her face. She made an angry mewling noise to show her displeasure, which seemed to only urge him on, given his low growl and emergence of his tongue, which teased the seam of her lips. Despite her irritation with him, she began losing herself in the kiss, finding that she wanted him even closer to her. She reached up and snaked her hands up his neck and into his hair as she began kissing him back, allowing him to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. The sensations that his mouth and tongue were producing sent a rush of wetness to her panties. Embarrassed, she pulled back, panting.

"Wait, wait. Stop for a second." She shook her head and sat back heavily into the car seat.

Eric released her as he adjusted himself and waited for her to speak.

"God, I swear I can't think straight when I'm with you!" She ran her fingers through her hair and glared at him. "You can't just kiss your way out of issues, you know? We have to be able to talk things out."

Eric chuckled. "Yes, I realize that, but I merely wanted to distract you. You seemed as if you were working yourself up, so to speak."

In spite of herself, Sookie couldn't suppress a giggle. "Well, you did distract me, sure enough. Your evil little plot worked. But don't try that again, I'm warning you. I'm onto you mister."

Eric continued to laugh softly as he exited the car and was in a flash at her door, reaching in to pull her out of the passenger side.

"Well, I have to warn you that you are correct about my "evil plot." I have every intention of "distracting" you again. Many, many times."

He kept a neutral, mildly amused expression on his face but internally, his beast was salivating at the possible ways in which he would take her, defile her, and satisfy his desire to claim her. He ached to make her his while bringing her to the heights of ecstasy. He had no doubt that Sookie would be an avid pupil to his sexual tutelage. He just had to get her past her genteel southern belle façade, which he suspected was only a thin veil cast over an otherwise wanton, feral nature. He knew that although fae were beautiful to behold, their passion and ferocity were legendary, rivaling that of vampire.

Without betraying his nefarious thoughts, he flashed a benign smile and held out his hand to her as she tucked her cardigan and purse under her other arm. She allowed him to lead her down the dimly lit dock, which seemed to glow in the bright moonlight. They didn't have far to go, as he soon approached the largest and newest looking vessel.

Before she could react, he scooped her up, bridal style and lightly sprung onboard with her. By the time she could process what had happened, he had gently set her on her feet.

She looked around, momentarily bewildered. He bent down, kissing her softly on the cheek and took her by the hand. He gently pulled her into the cabin and showed her around. The interior was Scandinavian in design, with light wood, cream-colored accents, and black leather upholstery. He pointed to the stocked bar and kitchenette across from the sitting area as well as the location of the restroom, located between the main cabin and bedroom. He waggled his eyebrows as he pointed to the custom bedroom (that had a secret compartment which could conceal him during his day death) in the back of the yacht but she rolled her eyes and shook her head, declining to "try out the mattress" as he suggested.

After she accepted a bottle of water from the fridge, Eric clapped his hands together.

"Well, make yourself comfortable while I set sail. Or if you'd like, you can come up and keep me company. I'd recommend you take off those heels first before you come up, though." Eric winked and in a flash disappeared from the cabin.

Sookie smiled to herself and took a sip of water as she watched the boat move effortlessly through the water. She sat and relaxed for a few minutes before removing her shoes, as Eric had suggested. She then put on her cardigan and stepped up onto the deck.

Eric was moving back and forth in a blur while manning the sails. Sookie sat on one of the seats and watched him, fascinated by his sailing expertise.

He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up over his massive forearms and appeared exhilarated. He was obviously in his element, smiling broadly as some of his hair escaped the low ponytail and blew back wildly in the wind, all the while effortlessly manipulating the sails so that they billowed and caught the wind. Soon they were gliding rapidly across the lake.

He turned to her, beaming and beckoned her over to him. She stood and wobbled a bit but made it over to him without falling. He stood behind her and held her as he spoke softly in her ear, explaining the basic mechanics of sailing. Sookie found herself laughing and completely at ease with Eric, eventually losing all self-consciousness and worry. By the time they had traversed the lake and headed back to the dock, Sookie excused herself and went below to use the restroom and brush out her hair, which had become tangled from the wind. When she came out, Eric had already docked the boat and was sprawled in the sitting area.

He smiled and patted the bench for her to sit near him. She obliged and tucked her legs under her.

"Well, what did you think?" He smiled and gestured at the boat.

"It was amazing! But I have to admit, I didn't realize that sailing involved so much _work_!" She giggled.

Eric chuckled. "Yes, sailing does involve effort, but in modern times it is so much easier than when I was a mortal man. My people were amazing seafarers, but without modern conveniences such as motors and electronic navigational aids as fail-safes. Sailing was indeed actual work…"

Sookie shook her head. "Wow. Sometimes I forget that you have lived through so much, all these centuries. It's…" Her voice trailed softly.

"What?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand.

She cast her eyes down. "It's a bit intimidating, truthfully."

He reached out and gently raised her chin with his fingers. "Why are you feeling intimidated?"

"Well, here you are, over 1000 years old. You've travelled the world and seen and done everything. I'm sure you've been with the most beautiful and fascinating women…" She paused and looked up at him, though meeting the intensity of his gaze was difficult.

Bitterness crept into her voice as she continued. "So why do you want to be with me then? A chubby, uneducated freak of nature barmaid with no future, no prospects, who lives in a backwoods hick town. Why me?" To her chagrin, a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

Eric caught the tear with the tip of his finger and put it in his mouth. He slid closer on the bench seat and turned towards her. He leaned his forehead down against hers and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek where the tear had fallen.

"Sookie. I do not _ever _want to hear you say such things about yourself again."

She sniffled and shook her head. "Why? It's true."

His eyes darkened in anger. "I have half a mind to take you in hand and place you over my knee!"

She bristled at his domineering remark but he interrupted her before she could comment.

"Yes, over my knee, little one! You will not repeat such ridiculous, self-deprecating falsehoods again."

She took a breath and opened her mouth but he placed a finger over her lips.

"No. You will listen to me. You are gorgeous, flawlessly beautiful from the golden hairs on your head to the tips of your toes. Every inch of you is tantalizing to me and if you'd let me, I'd spend hours worshipping every inch of you with my tongue and hands. And with…other parts of my body."

Sookie's face burned with dueling emotions: embarrassment and unbridled lust. She licked her lips gingerly, forgetting that his finger was still pressed against her mouth. He cocked an eyebrow when she inadvertently licked him.

"Not only are you a goddess to me, but you are intriguing on so many levels. Intelligent, voluptuous, talented…and confounding! I suspect that your fire rivals mine, though I have yet to explore the depths of your passion."

Sookie swallowed and her eyes darted back and forth, searching his face for signs of betrayal or deceit. Finding none, she slowly brought her hand up and pulled his finger away from her face.

"You don't know me. How can you say such things to me?"

He shook his head. "Your beauty is undeniable to anyone who has eyes. Your intelligence is obvious in your thought processes and unfortunately wasted in that shifter's hovel of a bar. You are the kin of a magical race and were blessed with the amazing gift of telepathy." She began to protest but he cut her off. "As far as my noticing your passionate spirit, well, I have been both the unfortunate recipient of your temper and the unbelievably lucky witness to your self-pleasur-"

"Now stop it right there, buddy. No nasty talk, you hear?"

Eric chuckled. "Nasty? I think not. More like…hot, delicious, enticing, enthralling.-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Sookie lunged and covered his mouth with her hand. He continued laughing softly as she blushed. She tried to adopt a stern demeanor with him but couldn't help but laugh with him.

As soon as he saw that she had found humor in the situation, he grasped her wrists and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped and stiffened in surprise but he was pleased that she didn't try to fight to get away from him. He nuzzled the side of her neck, slowly running his nose up and down the soft skin between her earlobe and shoulder, which he bared by pulling her cardigan back.

Sookie suppressed a small moan as he caressed her with his lips. She closed her eyes and felt herself floating, feeling as if events had been set into motion that she was powerless to stop. She found it harder and harder to find reasons to fight the undeniable attraction she had for Eric. And tonight, on their date, with the daisies, the wonderful dinner, and sailing with him, she saw a different side to the handsome and mysterious stranger who had literally flown into her life just days before.

She suddenly noticed that he was gently tugging off her cardigan as he slipped one arm around her waist. Before she knew what was happening, he had tilted her back against him and pulled her hair over one shoulder. He was kissing and nipping at her neck more aggressively, all the while caressing her arms and shoulders. He moved his hands slowly up and down her upper body, avoiding actually touching her breasts though his fingers were dangerously close.

Sookie gave in to the sensation of his mouth and hands on her skin. She had been lonely for so long, had never really even had an actual boyfriend despite her brief dating history with JB. And here she was, with a beautiful man who desired her, who was going out of his way to try to accommodate mortal and modern notions of how he should court a woman. A man who was wealthy beyond imagination, who could have any woman he wanted in the world, and here he was telling her that she was beautiful, desirable, and fascinating. She allowed herself to relax against his chest as she reached up and turned her head. She saw that his gaze was glued onto her cleavage and chuckled softly.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, mister."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes briefly before glancing back down at her chest. "Yes, and they are beautiful, but I haven't gotten much chance to see your luscious breasts since the night I was in your-"

Sookie stiffened and pulled away, attempting to get off his lap. "Hmmph. You just can't help yourself, can you? You just had to say that to get a rise out of me."

He tilted her head back and whispered in her ear. " You have already gotten a _rise_ out of me."

It was true. She could feel his rock hard erection pushing into her hip as she sat on his lap. She shook her head free and snorted as she slid over on the seat while grabbing her sweater. "Yeah, well, that's all you're getting out of me tonight!"

She chuckled as she pulled her cardigan on and readjusted her dress while bending down to retrieve her shoes. After she slipped her shoes on, she stood up and her breath hitched as she caught the hungry look on his face. She cleared her throat.

"I think I should be heading back home now, if you don't mind. Please don't get me wrong, I've had an absolutely wonderful time but I really should call it a night."

Eric stared at her for several seconds, long enough for her to begin to feel uncomfortable. The expression on his face was complex and hard to decipher. She could detect undeniable lust, hunger, disappointment and…something else?

Finally, he nodded and slid down the bench seat and stood in one fluid movement. He reached out his hand to her. She paused for a moment before reaching for him. He pulled her close to his chest before slowly bending down; this time seeking unspoken permission to kiss her through his languid movements and the questioning look in his eyes. In response, she nodded and lifted her head up to him, meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss. She noticed that they both kept their eyes open during the kiss, which made the moment feel especially meaningful to her.

He pulled back and shot her a dazzling smile. "All right. I was going to keep you captive but since you gave me such an amazing kiss I suppose I must acquiesce and see you home, though it pains me. Are you ready?'

Breathless, she nodded as he once again scooped her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead before effortlessly jumping off the boat. He floated down and landed light as a feather onto the dock.

She clutched at him, dreading the loss of his muscular arms. She turned her head and nuzzled his face. "You know, you said you'd take me flying sometime. I'm going to take you up on that offer."

He whispered seductively in her ear, sending chill bumps down her arms, "Hmm, yes, and we will. But another night. It will give me an excuse to ask you out on a date again, won't it?"

Sookie shuddered and closed her eyes, suppressing a gasp. It was as if his lips and whispered words flipped a switch inside of her, sending a rush of arousal through her body.

He laughed softly and continued carrying her to the car. He bent down and opened the door with one hand while gently placing her inside. As before, he reached across and buckled her seatbelt, though his hands lingered near her waist before he reappeared in the blink of an eye back in the driver's seat.

He started the car and drove away with expert ease. As they drove along, they conversed easily. Despite the undeniable weight of sexual tension between them, she now felt strangely comfortable with Eric, and found herself talking easily about Gran and her estranged relationship with Jason. Before she knew it, they were turning on Hummingbird Lane and pulling up to her house.

As they walked up the porch to the doorstop, Sookie found herself wanting to invite him inside, but…she had a feeling how the night would end, and despite her body's magnetic pull and ache for him, she thought it best to stop before things went any further.

At the door, she turned to Eric and looked up at his face, which seemed cool and impassive. She was unaware of the battle that was raging inside of him. His inner beast wanted to claim her now, force her to submit to his cock and sink his fangs in the artery between her legs although Eric the man realized that he deeply cared for this woman in a way that he not experienced before. He continued staring at her with a poker face as she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for an absolutely perfect date, Eric. It was amazing, better than anything I could have imagined," she whispered.

He caressed her face before bending down and claiming her lips with his. He could not stop himself from briefly plundering her mouth with his tongue, though he forced himself to release her lips with profound reluctance.

He stood up to his full height and played with the ends of her hair that cradled her bosom. "I am glad you enjoyed our time together, Sookie. I have to confess that I do not have prior experience with "dating" but I am really looking forward to our next one."

"Me too, Eric." She blushed and turned to the door. "Well, I guess I'm going to call it a night."

Although greatly disappointed that he was not invited in, Eric bowed slightly and said, "Good night, then. I will be in touch, soon."

He waited until she unlocked her door and stepped inside before heading back towards his car. He saw the conflicted expression on her face and waved to her as she slowly closed the door.

…

…

_AN: As I mentioned earlier, sorry again for the delay in posting, but the good news is that the next chapter is already written. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Warning: slice of lemon meringue pie ahead. If this offends you or you disagree with the plot direction, this may be a chapter you want to skip…but I wouldn't if I were you. ; )_

_Loads of thanks to my amazing beta, VAlady, whose Jedi-like insights never cease to amaze…_

_Disclaimer: SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris._

…

…

As Eric emerged from his parked car, he cursed to himself and looked wistfully across the cemetery. He had initially planned on sneaking back in her house while she slept, but now he struggled with his decision. If she were to wake and become aware of his presence, it would anger her and undo all of the headway he made tonight. He needed to exercise patience when it came to the little fae hybrid, but it was difficult! His cock and fangs ached to sink into her, and his hunger was beginning to rise.

He pondered the situation. He decided to content himself by watching her from outside her window. He could foresee no harm in it, since she wouldn't be aware of his presence.

He took to the sky and circled her property, searching for signs of the fucking shifter, making sure that he was not skulking around. After assuring himself that he was indeed alone, he flew to the tree he had perched on the previous night. He sat on a thick branch that supported his frame in relative comfort. As he stared at her room, he could make out her outline behind the curtains. He could also hear her humming to herself. She sounded happy, which made him smile.

He continued watching while she pulled back her curtains and raised the window, expectantly scanning the tree line. She was wearing a thin cotton tank and tiny shorts, both of which accentuated her voluptuous body. He licked his lips as he ravished her with his eyes. With relish, he observed the disappointed expression on her face before she turned and cut off her bedside lamp.

He waited until he could hear her regular breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He flew to her window and hovered, watching her in her peaceful repose, her hair spread out in a golden halo around her head.

He admired her beauty for several minutes before he reluctantly decided to return to his house to inspect the progress on his renovations. As he was about to turn away, he heard Sookie moan softly.

What he saw made his fangs descend, as quickly as a switchblade, so that he inadvertently nicked the inside of his mouth. He ran his tongue over the already healed wounds and swallowed the beads of blood.

Sookie had tossed the covers off as she writhed in the bed. He had a clear view of her body as she dipped her hand into her shorts and began rubbing herself.

He continued watching with rapt attention. Suddenly, she moaned his name. She was dreaming about him! He could not even allow himself to gloat…he was too painfully aroused watching the object of his obsession pleasuring herself, likely as she fucked his dream alter ago.

He couldn't help himself any longer. He floated in the window, moving to kneel by her bed, much as he did that first night he visited her.

Her hand began to move faster and her moans became louder while she brought herself to orgasm. He was so focused on her body that he initially did not notice when she opened her eyes and gazed straight at him.

She shot up in bed and pulled the sheet up to her chest as she pointed at him.

"Shit! Oh my God, Eric! I can't believe you did it again!" She slunk down and covered her face with the sheet.

Eric pulled the sheet away from her face. Her eyes were clenched shut. The grimace on her face said it all: she was obviously mortified that he had witnessed her masturbate. Again.

He had to act quickly before her temper turned on him.

"Sookie! Please look at me! I wasn't trying to spy on you for that reason! I was merely checking on you before I returned to my property. I wanted to make sure you were safe and that that damned shifter was not spying on you. It was accidental that I observed you acting out your dream…I heard you moan and call out my name and I had to check to make sure you were okay."

He hoped that she bought his little white lie. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with embarrassment and suspicion.

"I was calling out your name, huh? And you just _happened_ to be checking in on me at the same time?" She shook her head and sighed, sinking back heavily into the pillow.

He nodded his head but didn't answer her, waiting to see how the precarious situation would unfold.

She continued staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You know, it's not fair. You've seen me…get off, twice now. Not fair at all," she huffed. "I could just…I ought to rescind your invitation right now. It would serve you right." She continued to fume as she bit out, "I _will_ get even with you for this!"

He paused for several seconds, pondering her words. Sookie watched him as the wheels were turning rapidly in his head. He seemed to come to some sort of a conclusion as he nodded at her. She stared at him, questioning him with her eyes.

He stood up and pulled his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning it.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock.

Eric pulled off his shirt as he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, across from her bed. He draped it over the back of the chair and turned back to her. He smirked to himself when he caught her ogling his ass. Making sure she was watching him, he trailed his hand down the line of dark blonde hair that ran from his sternum to his groin. With deliberate ease, he popped open the top button on his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Sookie gulped and whispered, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

He sat down. He paused for a moment as he let his erection spring free from his pants. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he began stroking his cock.

He answered her, his voice low and hoarse. "You are right. It is not fair that I have beheld your self-pleasure without your knowledge on two occasions. So, now I am allowing you to "get even" with me."

Sookie's mouth dried up as her heart began hammering uncontrollably. To his delight, he saw that her eyes were glued on his cock.

She noticed that his fangs had completely descended as he began pumping himself faster. Seeing his thick cock in his fist was beyond erotic. She felt herself caught up in dream-like fascination while she watched the beautiful vampire pleasure himself.

She sat up and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, where she stopped and kneeled in front of him.

They stared at each other for several seconds. He grinned lasciviously as he ordered, "Take off your shirt, Sookie. Let me see those luscious breasts. I promise I won't touch them unless you ask me too."

She shook her head in refusal, but seemed unsure of herself. "Remember, this is me getting even with you. You've seen me before and this is my turn," she whispered.

"Please." The smile melted from his face as he pled with her.

She found the longing in his voice to be incredibly arousing…and empowering. This man lusted after her, wanted her, was even begging for her.

Enthralled, she lost all self-consciousness. She slowly obeyed him, peeling the camisole from her sweat-slicked body.

Eric's eyes zeroed in on her large, up-thrust breasts. He licked his lips as he gazed at her nipples, which were pink, erect, and standing out in contrast to her tan-lines.

Eric began stroking himself faster while cursing under his breath. How he wanted to throw her back on the bed and bury his face between her legs! But no, he would take her direction. Only at her request would he make a move. He did not want her to regret anything and hold it against him later.

He noticed that she was panting and trembling, frozen motionless as she watched him jack off.

"Please touch yourself, Sookie." His gaze raked unapologetically over her entire body with a predatory calm.

Sookie blushed and looked down, but then bit her lip and gazed up at him while tentatively moving her hands over her breasts.

Eric groaned and continued stroking himself.

She noticed that he was uncircumcised. The foreskin was pulled back, revealing the swollen head of his enormous cock. Several drops of cum had leaked out and he took advantage by rubbing it up and down the shaft as lubricant.

"Fuck! I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you. You have no idea how much I hunger for you, crave you..." Eric meant every word he said but words inadequate to convey just how intensely he burned for her.

Sookie gaped at him. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous, powerful, and immortal man was humbling himself before her.

She whispered to him, "Eric…what I said earlier at dinner…well, I meant it. I want you to bite me, to feed only from me. I don't want you to feed from other women. I can't stand the thought of you with someone else. It drives me crazy."

Eric flashed in front of her, making her gasp in surprise. He dropped to his knees and whispered, "Are you sure, Sookie? I don't want you to regret this later or feel that I took advantage of you."

She answered him in a soft voice while removing the band from his ponytail and gently combing her fingers through the silky strands. "I have to admit, this doesn't seem real. It feels like a dream, but I want you so bad. I…I've never been with a man before and I still don't think I'm quite ready to go there yet, but I do, I want you to drink from me. I don't want you to do that with other women."

Sookie felt a thrill of arousal as she heard a low rumbling growl coming from his chest. She stared in awe at his luminescent eyes, which glowed eerily in the dark room.

"I do not want other women. I want _you_. Only Sookie."

He bent down and ran his lips and tongue over her nipples, gently teasing them. He then slowly made his way up her body, coaxing chill bumps along her flesh as he went. Finally, he reached his intended destination, nuzzling her neck before licking and nipping the pulse point. Sookie moaned and reached out, grabbing his massive shoulders for balance. He held on to her waist with one hand while continuing to stroke himself.

He gave her one final chance to back out, to change her mind.

"Are you sure about this?"

In a barely audible whisper, she gave her answer. "Yes."

He struck like lightning, sinking his fangs deep into her neck. They both moaned loudly as he drew in mouthfuls of her blood. His head swam as the potency of her fae-laced nectar clouded his senses.

He began to thrust into his hand in time to his gulps, quickly pumping his cock in and out of his fist. Sookie whimpered and reached back into her shorts, slipping her fingers into her drenched pussy.

He grabbed her hand and withdrew his fangs briefly as he whispered, "No. Let me."

She froze, hesitant to respond.

He put his lips to her ear and breathed, "Can I touch you? All over?"

After several seconds, she finally nodded her assent. He wasted no time shoving her shorts down and off her legs. Quickly, as if afraid she would change her mind, he began massaging her clit, all the while continuing to stroke himself.

Sookie trembled as she clutched him, helpless to stop the overwhelming pleasure, which was much more intense than when she had touched herself.

The combination of her sweet blood and wet pussy was rapidly pushing Eric over the edge. Drawing deeply one last time from her neck, his strokes became erratic and rough. He threw back his head and groaned loudly as he shot thick jets of semen on her abdomen and thighs.

Even while he came, he didn't miss a beat and continued to relentlessly work her pussy, slipping one finger in her tight hole while expertly pressing his thumb into her clit. Sookie found her release right after he did, crying out and shuddering uncontrollably. Afterwards, she slumped heavily against him.

He pulled his head back slightly and gazed down at her neck. He noticed that in his excitement and near frenzied state, he had created larger wounds than he had intended. He sucked her cum off his fingers before cutting his tongue with his fangs. He laved her neck, infusing a substantial amount of his ancient blood into her.

Eric's beast was gleefully triumphant and sated at the moment, reveling in the partial conquest of his woman. He had pleasured her, drank down her sweetness, and injected more of his blood into her, which tied her even closer to him.

They remained kneeling, locked in each other's embrace for some time until he laid her back gently on the bed. He flashed in and out of the bathroom and used a moistened washcloth to gently clean his cum off her body. He then used it to wipe himself while she quickly reached over and put her pajamas back on. While she dressed, Eric had zipped up his pants though he remained shirtless.

They stood staring at each other, neither one breaking the silence.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sookie spoke.

"Can you…will you stay and hold me? I…don't want you to leave yet."

Eric silently removed his socks and shoes. He then climbed into the bed and laid back while smiling at her.

"Of course, lover. Come." He held out a hand to her.

Sookie grinned bashfully and reached for him. She lay on her side so that her front was cradled against his chest. She nestled her face into his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she blissfully reveled in his masculine scent. He pulled the sheet over them both and kissed her neck, where he had bitten her.

She murmured, "Don't leave, please."

He kissed her head as he whispered, "I will stay until dawn, my Sookie."

"Good." She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again, this time her voice heavy with sleep. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

He laughed softly and kissed her again. "No, you're not. You're even with me now, remember?"

She nodded her head and for the first time in a very long time, fell into a happy, perfectly contented sleep.

…

…

_Review if you like!_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thanks to everyone who left reviews last chapter. 99% seemed to enjoy it, with the exception of the one "guest" who was offended by the lemon and called it "silly" and "perverted." I tend to ijust delete/forget guest flames now, but thought I'd comment since I found the review to be incredibly naïve. I don't consider physical love by two consenting adults who are "into each other" (as my husband called it) to be "perverted." The two lovers are drawn to each other, and despite Sookie's ambivalence about Eric, feels a strong physical attraction to him (duh). The reviewer felt it was "silly" because she thought it seemed pointless and did not further the plot. Since I am the author and at the helm of this ship, I know how things are going to unfold. Thus, although I was hesitant a couple of chapters back to delve into lemon territory, turns out that scene was necessary to further the plot and Eric and Sookie needed to take their relationship to the next level. By the way, I deleted the anon comment because she ignored my AN posted at the beginning of the chapter, which warned readers to avoid the chapter if a lemon would be offensive or if there was disagreement about that plot direction. As a courtesy to readers, I often post warnings about potentially controversial content and expect the reader to heed them. That way, the reader is not offended and can go read a K rated story about rainbows and unicorns or some shit. I mean, my God, at the beginning of the story I warn out the wazoo that this Eric is an unapologetic stalker. So yeah, there's going to be some kink inherent to his character…_

_Now, about this chapter. I am taking canon characters and changing them, making them OOC to fit my story. In this story, Octavia is uneducated and her dialogue reflects that but I am aware that just because someone is uneducated does not mean he/she is stupid. I wear it as a badge of honor, much as others do monetary privilege, that most of my maternal kin were all dirt poor, "cedar choppin', cotton pickin'" Texans. My mother only completed the 5__th__ grade (though amazingly went back in her 30's to finish her GED), so there is no disrespect intended towards Octavia's background. If this offends you, do yourself a favor and skip this chapter. Better yet, do me a favor and just stop reading my story, because I can almost guarantee that there will be future plot developments that are even more "offensive."_

_Thanks as always to my beta, VAlady for her help and feedback._

_Disclaimer: SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris._

_…_

…

After Sam left Selah's office, he was ready to move on to phase two of his plan. He had gotten directions to the home of Octavia Fant, the old voodoo priestess, from Lafayette. He was initially reluctant to divulge her whereabouts but caved after Sam gave him the entire weekend off with pay. Lafayette also instructed him on how to interact with her, as well as the cost of "conducting business."

As he drove down the back roads that bordered the bayou, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. With effort, he suppressed it, trying to look at the big picture, which was saving Sookie from a fate worse than death with the area five Sheriff.

Deep in thought, Sam accidentally drove past the poorly marked driveway and actually had to turn his truck around and backtrack for a couple of miles.

Finally, he found it: a subtle dirt path, barely wide enough for a vehicle to traverse and overgrown with weeds. As his truck bumped along the path, he rehearsed the spiel he would present to "Madame O," hoping she would not order him immediately off her property…or worse.

As he wound his truck down the muddy drive, he began to feel more nervous. He parked his truck several yards back from the ramshackle wooden house that was barely better than a shanty.

He tucked his bank deposit bag under his arm and hopped out of his truck. Glancing over at the house, he saw a skinny girl standing on the sagging porch. She looked to be no older than twelve, and had multiple beaded braids falling about her shoulders.

He slowly approached with a smile on his face and was about to speak to her when he was interrupted.

"Gramma don't get visitors out here too much."

Sam nodded and stood rotted in place a few feet away from her.

"Uh…yeah. Can you let your Gramma know that I'd like to talk to her about something? It's uh, business related."

The little girl cocked her head and was about to answer him when a low voice called out to her. She turned and ran into the house and then emerged after a few seconds holding an old wicker basket.

The little girl sighed and gestured for Sam to approach.

"Gramma told me to go collect eggs and feed the chickens round back. She said for you to come in, but mind you wipe your feet before." With this announcement, the girl nimbly skipped off the porch and headed towards the back of the property, down a dark and heavily wooded path.

Sam suppressed a shudder.

He wiped the mud off his boots to the best of his ability on an old weather beaten welcome mat and knocked on the screen door.

A voice, smooth and rich as blackstrap molasses, flowed out of the house. "Amelia told you to get on in here. Now you best be stating your business."

Sam ducked in the low doorway, making sure not to slam the rickety screen door. When he entered, his eyes were immediately drawn to a thin, wrinkled woman sitting in a rocking chair, holding a cup in her gnarled hand. Her skin was dark ebony, shocking in contrast to the snow white, wiry hair that was pulled back into a severe bun. She was wizened with age but her eyes were clear and sharp as a hawk. Although Lafayette had mentioned that she was uneducated and poor, a piercingly keen intelligence peered out of those eyes.

She placed her cup on a TV tray on the side of her chair and made a "go ahead" motion with her hand.

Sam cleared his throat and began. "Uh, yes, I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am. I'm-"

"Sam Merlotte. Shifter." She answered for him, her face expressionless.

Sam's eyebrows shot up in shock but he quickly recovered.

"Yes'm. It seems you know who and what I am, but I'm not sure you know why I'm here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't toy with me, boy. I know why you here and know good and well that you be playing with fire. You got death's head hovering right behind you."

Octavia stared at him for several minutes. Sam forced himself to meet her gaze despite his intense desire to drop his eyes and run out of her house. With his supe senses, he could feel the power emanating from this tiny, physically unassuming woman. She was a power to be reckoned with and proof positive that looks could be deceiving.

After what seemed like forever to Sam, she shifted in her seat and gestured for him to pull up a chair from her two-seater dinette. Sam reached over, scooting the seat over and sat down. She settled back in her chair and looked at him expectantly.

Sam took a deep breath and then began. "Ma'am. I…I love a woman. Sookie Stackhouse. You've probably heard about her."

She gave a barely perceptible nod of her head.

Sam continued, "Well, She's got a vampire that's trailing her, and he wants her. He wants her bad."

Octavia narrowed her eyes. "Mmmm. I got a feeling who that vampire might be but I got to hear you say it."

"Eric Northman. Area Five Sheriff," he whispered.

She nodded her head again and did not seem surprised.

He grimaced and clenched his eyes shut. "I…I can't let him take her. He's already sinking his fangs into her and I know if I don't do something soon I'm gonna lose her forever." He opened his eyes and gave her a level stare. "I'm willing to die for her."

She leaned toward him, steepling her hands and pursing her lips. "What exactly are you wanting me to do, Mr. Merlotte? The vampire who pursue this woman is _extremely_ powerful. He see you as a rival, and that, boy, is _bad_ news for you. Someone strong and ancient as him don't lose often, and when they do, they be sore losers."

Sam's mouth dried up and when he spoke, his words came out hoarse. "Can…can you protect her, make her reject him? Isn't there a spell or something that can protect her from evil spirits…hell-I don't know!" He groaned and held his head in his hands.

Octavia snorted. "Well, first of all, she won't get no better protection than she will from being with the Sheriff."

Sam jerked his head up in shock. "I want to protect her _from_ him. That's the whole goddamn point. He's an evil, ruthless bastard. If he has his way, he's gonna turn my Sookie a vampire."

"_Your_ Sookie? Mayhap that's true, mayhap it's not. But the Northman ain't evil. Ruthless, yes, but he ain't evil," she scoffed.

She eyed him for several minutes. "Mr. Merlotte, you have trouble written all over you. You want to do business with me, I'm afraid I got to raise my rate. $5000. Up front, to start. Anything special or above and beyond gonna cost you mo'."

Based on his earlier conversation with Lafayette, Sam had drained his savings. Given the danger involved with his request (namely, pissing off Northman), he had anticipated that she would likely want to charge him much more than she would for more typical visits by locals, such as for healing or love spells. He pulled out the bank bag, stoically counted out money, and handed it to her.

She nodded her head and tucked the money into her apron pocket.

"Now, I'm guessing you brought what I be needing from you. This magic need somethin' personal from both the woman and the vampire. Don't matter what it is, just have to be theirs."

Sam reached into his jean jacket pocket and handed her Sookie's small hairbrush (that he took from her locker at the bar) and a bill he had pilfered from Northman's mailbox that had his name on it.

She stood up and hobbled over to her kitchen and started pulling out different jars. Sam watched her as she put some of Sookie's hairs and the envelope into a stone bowl. She then sprinkled the contents of the various jars into the container. She also reached into an old cedar chest that sat in the corner of the room and walked up to Sam, placing something around his neck.

He looked down and saw a necklace that was made of bones and what looked like crocodile teeth. She handed the bowl to him, which he held in both hands. She struck a match and burned the contents, and soon the acrid scent of smoke permeated the small house. She began chanting as the fire burned and then took the bowl from him after it smoldered out. Using a wooden spoon in her hand, she ground up the contents of the bowl. She continued chanting under her breath and walked around him while encircling the chair with the powder.

After she completed the circle, she closed her eyes as she continued to soundlessly mouth words. Sam sat silent, mesmerized. Finally, her eyes opened and she swayed, clutching at the small table to gain her balance.

Sam got up to reach for her but she stopped him.

"No! Don't break the circle!" she panted. With trembling hands, she pulled out the other dinette chair and down heavily. "Just…just let me rest a spell."

Sam stared her with concern. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and spoke to him.

"That woman you both want…she ain't all human."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. "What…what the hell do you mean she ain't human?"

Octavia shook her head. "Weres and shifters usually have red, orange auras, vampires often indigo or black. Humans yellow, green, sometime blue. She be bright white, not human. Or not completely human."

Sam frowned. "Well, okay…she's something else, then." He thought about how sweet Sookie smelled as well as her otherworldly beauty but shook his head when he thought about her normal heartbeat, her warm skin. If she wasn't human, then just what the hell was she? Her Gran had seemed human enough. Could she be…fae? It was possible now that he thought about it.

Octavia hesitated before continuing. "There be something else…but you ain't gonna like hearing it."

"What?" Sam whispered.

"They energy…they auras be intertwined. Her white be woven with his black and his black with her white. It look like…they be bound together."

Sam jumped up, knocking over the chair. "What the hell do you mean, "bound"? They just met each other. They hardly know each other. It's…impossible!"

He began to pace but she warned him again about leaving the circle with a stern look and her outstretched hand.

Sam stopped, forcing his feet to still although his fists continued to clench and unclench.

Octavia answered him slowly. "I don' know exactly what it mean, but it look like you too late, shifter. They together."

Sam exploded. "Well, that's bullshit! I know you're strong in magic. Ain't there something you can do to pull them apart? That's why I came to you!"

Octavia glared at him, insulted. "I knew you be trouble. Shoulda sent you on your way when I had the chance!"

Sam backtracked quickly. "Wait, wait. I'm sorry! I just…well if you can't do something to separate them directly, can you make Northman love another woman? Lose interest in Sookie?"

Octavia shook her head. "Possible…but not likely. They auras be too tightly bound."

Sam's thoughts raced furiously. "How about…Laf-my employee said you can actually glamour someone, a human, like change their memories so they believe something is true when it isn't. Kinda like what the vamps can do?"

Octavia eyed him skeptically and shrugged. "Mayhap. What do that matter?"

Sam licked his lips excitedly, a plan starting to click in his head. "There's this woman. A real estate agent who recently sold Northman a house. She's real interested in him, wants to date him. Could you…make it so that she thinks they've been having a romantic relationship? Like plant false memories?"

"I s'pose I can cast a spell that could do something like that, but what good would it do? It won't pull those two away from each other."

Sam spoke fast, the words tumbling out of his mouth in his haste. "I know you've heard of Sookie and what she can do. If she sees "memories" in the other woman's mind, she'll think it's true. I know Sookie. If she thinks he's unfaithful or lying to her, she'll reject him."

Octavia raised an eyebrow and appraised him with skepticism.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, and I'll be needing something else from you. Can you also shield my mind? Put a wall up around my thoughts so Sookie can't read 'em?" He seemed sheepish as he continued. "My employee said you can do that and all this ain't gonna work if Sookie can see what I've been up to. It'd all backfire on me and push her into that damned fanger's arms."

Octavia slowly nodded her head. "Hmm…seems like you be wanting an awful lot, Mr. Merlotte, but I reckon I can do what you be asking." She eyed him shrewdly. "But…I'm 'fraid gonna cost you more though….I be risking my life if that Sheriff catch wind I be trying to keep him from that woman."

She didn't mention it to Sam, but she was in her late eighties and had terminal cancer. She wanted desperately to save up some money to leave to her great-granddaughter after she was gone. Had she been younger and in good health, there was no way, no how she would have agreed to cross Eric Northman. She felt bad for the shifter, knowing that the vampire was cunning and would figure things out sooner or later, but…Sam was a man on a mission, and she could tell that there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind. He'd have found some other witch to aid him if she hadn't agreed to help him. Without his knowledge, she'd try to surround him with a protection spell, but she seriously doubted it would be enough to save his ass when it came time for the Sheriff to come for him…

Sam nodded and reached into the bag to dole out more money to the old voodoo priestess. He then stood up and opened his wallet, pulling out Selah's business card.

Octavia sighed and took the card from his hand. "Okay. I see what I can do for you."

Under her breath, Sam thought it sounded like she was reciting the Lord's Prayer.

_AN: Yeah, I know, Sam's a devious, conniving SOB. My beta, who is usually pretty even keeled said she hated Sam in this chapter, which coming from her is pretty strong. Have a little faith, though chickies…I'm a big believer in an Eric/Sookie HEA. It's just Sam is the fly in the ointment here. Makes things interesting. ; ) _


End file.
